We're Okay
by Bachan134
Summary: HarryxSnape story. Does contain Mpreg and a very brief mention of rape. Voldemort also actually dies in this story.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is just a silly story that I've had running through my head for a while and finally decided to sit down and write out. It does contain a brief mention of rape and muliple male pregnancys. If you don't like to read stories that have Mpreg in them then please don't read this story. Well enjoy.

**We're Okay **

**Chapter One**

Severus Snape, the most feared professor in Hogwarts, was currently sitting in the Headmaster's office fidgeting. He could feel that something bad had happened and he wanted to know what it was. Dumbledore rarely called him to his office before breakfast unless it was truly important or direr.

"Would you like some tea Severus?" Dumbledore asked the man across from him.

"No thank you Albus. Why did you call me here today?" Severus asked, fear showing faintly in his eyes.

Albus took a deep breath before answering. "The order is in desperate need of your help Severus. Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger contacted me an hour ago. It seems that Harry disappeared sometime during the night from the Borrow. Now the only way in and out of the Borrow at this time is Portkey and Floo. We've already checked the floo and there has been no activity on it since three days ago when I sent Harry, Miss Granger, and Mr. and Miss Weasley there for the holidays." Albus stopped to let Severus absorb the information before continuing. "Arthur has already done tracing spells to check for portkey use but there were no traces anywhere in or around the house. So either Harry left on his own or was taken away early in the night. I need you to report to Voldemort and find out if he has Harry."

"If he had Harry I would have been summoned by now but I will go see him just incase. What shall I tell him is the reason for me arriving without being summoned?"

"Tell him…" Albus began but stopped as Severus clutched his arm.

"I'll report to you once I return." Severus told the headmaster before jumping into the fireplace and flooing to his quarters. He quickly changed into his Death Eater robes and grabbed his mask before rushing to the edge of the school grounds.

Severus apparated into Riddle Manor and took his place in the circle beside Lucius Malfoy. Slowly the last of the Death Eaters arrived and filled in the circle. Once all the Death Eaters were assembled, Voldemort took his place at the center of the circle.

"My dear friends." Voldemort hissed. "It is time for our Christmas celebration. And it truly is a celebration this year. We will be having two initiations today." Voldemort then turned to Lucius. "Lucius please bring forth our two inductees."

Lucius bowed his head in acknowledgement. He returned a minute latter with two clocked figures. When Voldemort ordered the two figures to lower their hoods, Severus had to fight the urge to gasp. Standing before him were Percy Weasley and Draco Malfoy. He had already know about Draco getting the mark but to see one of the Weasleys before him was a total shock.

"Severus." Voldemort hissed. "Bring me the _tour magie_ Potion."

"Yes my lord." Severus replied and went to retrieve the requested potion. "Here my lord." Severus handed him the bottle of potion then took his place again in the circle.

"Thank you Severus. Now Lucius you shall administer the potion to both of them so we can begin the initiation."

"Yes my lord." Lucius stepped forward and took the potion then poured half of it down each boys throats.

It only took a moment before the potion took affect. Both Draco and Percy fell to the floor as the delusions started to fill their heads. Severus could only imagine what kinds of horrors the two boys were seeing. He tried not to wince as Draco began to scream.

"No…don't hurt him…stop hurting him…Ha…." Draco screamed before passing out.

Percy didn't scream but everyone could see the pain in the boys eyes as he witnessed some unknown horror. Only one minute after Draco passed out Percy did as well. Severus gave a silent sigh of relief when they had both collapsed. He was also silently glad that his godson has passed out before he finished screaming Harry's name. It was obvious to Severus the minute that Draco began screaming that he was seeing Harry being tortured in some way. The two boys had become good friends over the past year because of Severus.

"_Ennervate."_ Voldemort hissed and both boys roused looking confused. "Draco present your left arm and kneel before your master." Draco did as he was told. "Do you come here of your own free will to sever me?"

"Yes master." Draco replied hoarsely.

"Do you swear you total allegiance to me and no others?"

"Yes master."

"_Crucio" _Voldemort hissed and Draco's body began to convulse in pain but he didn't scream or fall from his kneeling position. With a smile Voldemort lifted his wand and ended to curse. "You are now ready to receive your mark. _Morsmordre"_

Draco winced as the mark burned its self onto his arm. Once the mark was complete he looked up at Voldemort. "Thank you my lord."

Voldemort laughed and turned to Lucius. "You have raised him well Lucius."

"Thank you my lord." Lucius replied.

"Percy kneel before your master and present your left arm." Percy moved into a kneeling position. "Do you come here of you own free will to serve me?"

"Yes master." Percy replied.

"Do you swear your total allegiance to me and no others?"

"Yes master."

"_Morsmordre." _Percy just closed his eyes as the mark formed on his arm. It seemed that he couldn't feel the pain at all. When he opened his eyes again Voldemort smiled. "You two may raise and join your comrades in the circle."

"Thank you my lord." The boys both said then rose and took their place beside Lucius.

Voldemort walked around the circle observing his Death Eaters. When he reached Percy he stopped and pointed his wand at him. "I can't believe I forgot. _Crucio."_ Percy fell to the ground screaming and Voldemort walked away while still keeping his wand on Percy. When he finally finished walking around the circle he lifted the spell. Percy just lay there twitching and trying to catch his breath.

Once he had stopped shaking slightly his stood back up. "Thank you my lord."

Voldemort turned to him with a smile then began walking around again as he began to speak. "Today is not only a day of celebration because we have recived to new members to our ranks. Today we also have a very special guest joining us. Wormtail would you bring in out guest of honor?"

"Yes master." Wormtail scurried away only to return a minute later with a heavily sedated Harry Potter being dragged behind him. Severus nearly collapsed at the sight of Harry. He was covered in blood and it looked like his arm and one of his legs were broken. Severus figured that Harry had a lot more injuries then that but those two were the most obvious ones. Wormtail dropped Harry at Voldemort's feet then returned to his place in the circle.

"Hello Tom." Harry spit out spitefully. "So good of you to invite me for Christmas."

Voldemort slapped Harry causing some blood to fly from his mouth. Voldemort looked down at it with disgust before turning to face Percy. While Voldemort's attention was focussed on Percy, Draco caught Harry's eye and silently conveyed a plan to him. Harry gave Draco a tiny nod then turned his attention to Severus. Once all three of them had silently agreed to the plan Harry began to set it in motion.

"Tom it was very ingenious of you to use Percy Weasley to get me here."

Voldemort snapped around to face Harry again. "You will not call me by that filthy name. I am Lord Voldemort not Tom." He slapped Harry again.

While Harry was annoying Voldemort by calling him Tom, Draco was making a portkey for Harry. He had transfigured a small ball of lint into a tiny marble. Once the spell was complete Draco caught Harry's eye and recived the single to throw. Being careful not to be noticed but still get the marble to Harry, Draco tossed it as he caught Severus' eye to inform him the final step was in place.

Harry caught the marble perfectly without Voldemort noticing. He carefully slipped it into his other hand and gripped it tightly as Voldemort slapped him hard enough to knock him over. Before he could hit the floor the portkey activated and he disappeared. Voldemort didn't even have time to process that Harry was gone before he heard two loud pops behind him followed by two loud thuds.

As he turned to the noise he saw Percy and Lucius were collapsed on the floor and that Draco and Severus were both gone. Before he could even give out any orders to the Death Eaters he fell over, dead. The Death Eaters were about to investigate the body of their master when it burst into flames. They were all in such shock none of them noticed when the Aurors began to appear. In a very short time all the Death Eaters were arrested and taken to ministry holding cells.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

While all the insanity was going on at Riddle Manor, Harry Potter was lying in a bed in the hospital wing with Draco at his side. Severus was up in the Headmaster's office telling Albus what had happened at the Death Eater meeting as quickly as he could. He really wanted to be down in the hospital wing making sure the Harry was fine. Severus knew that Madam Pomfrey would take good care of Harry but it didn't stop him from worrying about the boy.

After he was done with Albus, Severus rushed to the hospital wing. When he arrived Harry was out of bed hugging Draco who was crying. Severus figured that Draco had been telling Harry about the initiation. He quietly made his way over to the two boys and wrapped his arms around both of them. He kissed both of their foreheads then began whispering calmingly to them.

Once Draco had calmed down once more he reclaimed his seat beside Harry's bed. Severus sat down on Harry's bed with Harry half in his lap. The three of them just sat in silence together until Madam Pomfrey came over to give Harry some more potions. He drank them quickly then laid down on the bed and fell promptly to sleep. Severus gently carded his fingers through Harry's hair as he slept.

"How long will he have to stay here Poppy?" Severus asked when the matron came by to check on Harry an hour later.

"Just until he wakes up. I've healed all the broken bones and the bruises but his body really needs to rest for him to heal fully. You and Draco can stay with him until he wakes if you'd like. He'll probably be out for another five or six hours though."

"Thank you Poppy." Severus gave her a smile then turned his attention back to Harry.

Harry awoke seven hours later to find Severus and Draco both asleep in their seats on one side of his bed and Hermione and Ron sitting on the other side watching him. Harry gave his two best friends a smile before silently casting sleeping charms on them. He wasn't ready to face talking to them quite yet, especially not Ron. When he was sure that Ron and Hermione were out he carefully sat up and crawled into Severus' lap.

Severus woke up when Harry settled into his lap. He was about to kiss him when he noticed that Ron and Hermione were also in the room.

"Don't worry love. I put really strong sleeping charms on them." Harry whispered before gently claiming Severus' lips. Harry was just about to deepen the kiss when Draco fell off his chair. Harry turned to check on his friend and giggled. Draco was sitting on the floor looking gobsmacked.

"Harry how long has this been going on?" Draco asked once he found his voice again.

"About seven months." Harry answered.

"Seven months? How could you have kept this from me?"

"It wasn't safe for anyone else to know about us. We couldn't risk Voldemort finding out." Severus replied. "And it still has to remain a secret until Harry graduates."

"Alright. I'll keep your secret." Draco finally got off the floor and hugged them both. "I must tell you that I'm really happy for you both. You really deserve each other."

"Thanks Dray. That means a lot to me. I know it's gonna be a royal pain when I have to tell those two." Harry said tilting his head in the direction of his sleeping friends. "So when can I leave here Sev?"

"While if you'll get off my lap I can go find Poppy so she can release you into my care. I'm not letting you go back to the Weasley's anytime soon."

Harry laughed. "I know what you mean and I'd so rather be here with you and Dray then with them. You are staying for the rest of break aren't you Dray?"

"Of course I am. It's not like I could go home even if I wanted to." Draco replied. "I would like to stay with you two though instead of being alone in the Slytherin dorms."

"That's fine Draco." Severus told his godson with a smile then turned back to Harry. "Now get up brat so we can leave. I doubt you'll want to miss the Christmas feast." At the mention of food Harry shot up from Sev's lap and returned to his bed. Sev smiled then went to find Poppy. He returned with her a minute later.

"Well how are you feeling now Harry?" Poppy asked as she did her scans.

"I'm a little fuzzy from the sleeping draught but other then that I feel great." Harry answered.

"Well everything seems fine with you now. You're free to go to the feast now if you'd like. You will need to take it easy for the next few days and not travel anywhere. You can return to the Borrow for New Years if you'd like but you need to stay here until then."

"Harry won't be leaving the castle anytime soon. Especially not to the Borrow. Draco and I will make sure that Harry takes it easy until school starts again." Severus helped Harry to his feet then began to leave the hospital wing.

"Wait. Would someone care to explain to me why Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are under a sleep spell?"

"When I woke up I wasn't ready to deal with them so I put the sleep spell on them. They'll wake up in a little while and be perfectly fine. Just tell them I'll talk to them at the feast." Harry gave Poppy a huge smile then followed Sev and Draco out of the hospital wing. "So how long do we have until the feast? I'm starved."

"The feast isn't for anther hour. Would you like me to call a house elf to bring you a snack when we get back to my quarters?" Severus asked as they walked through the empty halls.

"No need. I'll just call for Dobby right now." Harry smiled then stopped and called the house elf.

"How can Dobby help Master Harry?" Dobby asked with a bow.

"I was wondering if you could bring some tea and biscuits to Professor Snape's quarters for three."

"Of course Master Harry." Dobby bowed then left with a crack.

"Come on lets hurry so we can get down to Sev's quarters before Ron and Hermione wake up. I'm not sure how much longer the spell will last." Harry began running down the hall but was quickly caught by Severus.

"Poppy told you to take it easy so no running or I'll have to start taking points away." Severus said with a smirk as he threw Harry over his shoulder. "You coming Draco?"

"Yeah." Draco laughed as he hurried to keep up with Severus.

The three of them quickly made it to Severus' quarters and sat down to enjoy their tea. They were just finishing tea when there was a knock at the door. Severus got up to answer the door but once he'd opened it he wished he hadn't. Standing outside the door were two very upset Gryffindors.

"Do you know where Harry is Professor? Madam Pomfrey said that he left the hospital wing with you." Hermione asked trying not to let her fear show in her voice.

Severus turned to Harry to ask his permission to let the two Gryffindors in. Harry nodded so Severus stepped to the side to let them in. "Come on in. We were just finishing with tea."

Hermione and Ron entered Snape's quarters cautiously and slowly made their way into the sitting room. Harry and Draco were sitting on the couch calmly drinking their tea and didn't look up to great their guests. Hermione and Ron stood staring at their friend waiting for him to acknowledge them.

"Please sit down." Severus told them as he took his seat on the other side of Harry and picked his cup of tea back up. "I believe that Harry asked Poppy to tell you both he'd see you at the feast. Why did you feel the need to track him down before then?"

"We were worried about him Professor. When Madam Pomfrey said that he left with you we figured you would have taken him back to his dorm but when he wasn't their we got scared. We just need to know that Harry was okay." Hermione answered quietly trying to keep herself from crying.

"Well as you can see I'm perfectly fine guys." Harry told them without looking up from his cup of tea. "I just need some time before I'm ready to talk to you guys about what happened. We can talk after the feast but for now I just want to be left alone." Harry then got up and went into Sev's study and locked the door.

"What's gotten into him? He used to tell us everything." Ron asked Hermione.

"Mr. Weasley, sometimes people just need their space and time to deal with their emotions. Harry is still very upset about everything that's happened today. I'd think as his friends you and Miss Granger would understand that but apparently not. Harry will talk to you both after the feast as he said he would." Severus off the couch and began walking towards to study. "Thank you both for your concern for your friend but now I must ask you both to leave. Draco will show you to the door." Severus then took down Harry's wards and entered the study.

Harry's head shot up as the door opened but he relaxed when he saw it was just Severus. Severus placed new wards on the door then joined Harry on the couch. Harry quickly crawled into Sev's lap and kissed him then laid his head on Severus' chest. Severus gently carded his fingers through Harry's hair to calm him. Harry was nearly asleep on Severus' lap when there was a knock at the door.

"Harry? Severus? It's nearly time for the feast. Can I come in?" Draco called through the door.

Harry sleepily nodded his head so Severus took the wards off the door and Draco came in. Draco smiled at the sight of his friend nearly asleep in his godfather's lap. He quickly made his way to Harry and gave him a hug.

"You okay Harry?"

"I think so. Just knowing that Ron was near me brought back everything that Percy did to me. I know it wasn't Ron's fault that Percy took me to Voldemort but it's still really hard to see Ron and not think of Percy. Sev will it always be like this?"

"I don't know Harry. I really don't know. Are you sure you're ready to talk to your friends about what happened?" Severus replied.

"I'm not sure but I know that I have to tell them. It'll be better to tell them now then have them bugging me all the time about it. Can we go to the feast now?"

"Sure Harry." Severus waited for Harry to get off his lap before standing up.

The three of them walked up to the great hall and took their seats near Dumbledore. Since their were so few student who stayed at the castle for the Christmas break so everyone was sitting at the same table. Quite a few students were surprised to see Harry and Draco back at school. They were the most shocked when Harry sat down beside Snape. Harry just ignored all the other students and began speaking with Dumbledore.

"Professor could we meet after the feast to discuss everything?" Harry asked Dumbledore in a whisper.

"Of course Harry. Would you like Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger to join us as well?"

"Yes and could Draco and Professor Snape come as well?"

"That would be fine Harry." Dumbledore gave Harry a smile then turned to speak with McGonagall.

Ron and Hermione arrived at the feast just after Harry finished talking to Dumbledore. They began walking towards where Harry was sitting then they noticed that Draco and Snape were glaring at them. They decided to sit half way up the table so they could still see Harry but weren't so close that Snape and Draco would glare at them. Once the meal was finally over Harry came over to where they were sitting.

"We're going to meet in Dumbledore's office. I only want to tell this once if I can so come on." Harry told them then kept on walking. Ron and Hermione quickly followed him cause they didn't know the Headmaster's new password. Once everyone had reached Dumbledore's office and were seated Harry began his story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Last night I had just fallen asleep when Percy Weasley came into the twins' old room where I was sleeping. He told me that he needed my help with something for his parents. I wasn't awake enough to realize that Percy shouldn't have been there so I got up to follow him. Before I even reached the door he hit me with a stupefy or something cause the next thing I knew I was in the dungeons at Riddle Manor.

"I knew I was at Riddle Manor cause I had seen the dungeons in my visions a few times. I was alone and my wand was gone but that didn't worry me that much cause Snape has been training me for the past two years to do wandless spells. The first thing I did when I realized that I was alone was try and apparate out of there. Obviously that didn't work and I didn't really think it would but I had to try.

"Once I had determined their were anti-apparation fields around the dungeons I began to come up with other plans. I knew that Voldemort would be summoning his Death Eaters some time soon so I thought up different plans that Draco and Severus could help me with. I was just settling down to wait for some Death Eater to come get me when Percy came in. I knew the moment I saw him that he was the one who had brought me to Voldemort.

"Percy quickly made his way over to me expecting me not to fight him but when I began kicking and punching him he placed me in a weak body bind. It was only strong enough to keep me from moving slightly. I still continued to try and fight him off with my limited movement so he slapped me hard across the face. That got me to stop for a while just from the sheer shock of it. While I was processing the fact that Percy had slapped me he continued to kick me. After a few minutes I tried to fight back again but he had already broken my leg and my arm so it hurt too much to keep fighting. I just lay there and let him continue the beating. At some point he stopped beating me and started to strip my clothes of and rape me. Once he was done with me he put my clothes back on me and left.

"About an hour after Percy left Wormtail came in and forced a potion down my throat then left. It was a sedative potion but since Severus always makes me keep and antidote for those on me at all times I quickly drank it. While the antidote was taking effect I began to hear screams coming from somewhere else in the house. It didn't take me long to recognize that it was Draco screaming and I realized that Voldemort was performing his initiation. Draco suddenly stopped screaming and everything was quite for a long time until I heard a second voice screaming while being under the Cruciatus curse. It was Percy who screamed that time.

"A few minutes after Percy stopped screaming Wormtail came in and dragged me from the cell. We reached the room where Voldemort and the Death Eaters were all assembled. Wormtail dropped me at Voldemort's feet then scurried back to the circle. I thanked Tom for inviting me to Christmas and he slapped me for calling him Tom then turned his attention to Percy. While he was distracted I caught Draco's eye and we both quickly agreed to a plan. I then caught Severus' attention and communicated the plan to him.

"Once Sev had agreed to the plan I began it. I got Voldemort's attention by commending him on using Percy to get me to him. I just kept calling him Tom and insulting him so that Draco and Sev could do their parts in the plan. Draco was making me a tiny portkey that would bring me right into the hospital wing here while Sev was silently casting different delayed reaction spells on Voldemort. Voldemort was too busy slapping me to notice when Draco tossed the portkey to me. I caught it without any one else being the wiser then placed one last spell on Voldemort before he slapped me hard enough to knock me over. The portkey activated just before I hit the floor and I was transported right into my bed in the hospital wing. Madam was extremely shocked to see me but she quickly began doing her job. Draco and Severus arrived about five minutes later." Harry finally finished his story and waited for everyone's reaction.

"Thank you for telling me about this Harry. Do you plan to file charges against Percy Weasley for what he did?" Dumbledore asked with concern.

"I'm not sure. I want to make sure that he is punished for his crimes but at the same time I don't want to face him again." Harry replied.

"You can file the charges without having to ever see him. I'll make sure of that." Severus said then turned his attention to the two stunned Gryffindors on his other side. "Now do you two understand why Harry wasn't ready to talk to you before?"

"Yes Professor." They both said then Hermione broke down into tears.

"Oh Harry we're so sorry." Hermione sobbed.

Harry got out of his seat and went over to her. "Please don't cry 'Mione. It's not your fault that Percy did what he did. I don't blame you or Ron for what happened. It really wasn't your fault." Harry pulled his friend into a hug and let her cry on his shoulder. Once she had calmed down Harry turned his attention to Ron. "Are you okay Ron?"

"Yeah mate I'm just shocked that Percy would do that to you." Ron answered shaking his head.

"Ron I want you to understand that I don't blame you for what happened but it may take me a while before I'm comfortable being around you and your family. You're still my best friend but I'm going to need some time."

"Alright mate. Just remember that we'll be here for you if you need us." Ron put out his hand and Harry shook it.

"I will Ron and thank you for being so understanding."

"We need to get back to the Borrow now. We'll see you when school starts again Harry." Ron got out of his chair and took a portkey out of his pocket. "Grab on Hermione. It's gonna activate soon. Bye Harry."

Hermione gave Harry one last hug then she and Ron left. Once they were gone Harry sat down on Severus' lap and faced Dumbledore. "So what do I need to do now?"

"Well I can contact the ministry and have them send over an Auror to take your statement tonight or we can do it in the morning. It's really up to you Harry."

"I think I'd rather get this all over and done with as soon as possible so tonight would be best."

"Alright I'll contact Kingsley or Tonks and have them come right over. You probably should get out of your professor's lap though before I call them." Albus smiled at the blush that spread over Harry's face as he retook his own seat. "Kingsley Shacklebolt, Auror Department, Ministry of Magic." Kingsley's head soon appeared in Dumbledore's fireplace.

"What can I do for you Professor Dumbledore?" Kingsley's head asked kindly.

"I have a student here that has reported a rape to me and he wishes to press charges against his attacker. Could you or Tonks come by and take his statement?"

"Let me go get Tonks and we'll both be there in about five minutes."

"Thank you Kingsley. We'll see you then." Albus gave him a quick smile before the connection ended. Albus then returned to his chair to wait for the two Aurors to arrive. Tonks and Kingsley both stepped out of the fireplace five minutes later.

"So who is the student that reported the rape Albus?" Tonks asked as she dusted of her robes.

"It was me." Harry answered from his seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"Harry?" Tonks asked in shock when he turned to face her.

"Yes me but can we get this over with so I can enjoy the last bit of my Christmas."

"Alright. Who raped you? Was it another student? A staff member? Or was it someone else?" Kingsley asked as he pulled out his notepad and a quill.

"It was Percy Weasley."

"And when and where did this take place?"

"Sometime early this morning in the dungeons of Riddle Manor."

Kingsley continued to question Harry for twenty minutes before he had all the information he needed to file the proper charges. After pulling the memory of the rape from Harry's mind to be used as evidence, he and Tonks went to the hospital wing to get a statement from Poppy since she had treated Harry after the attack. Once they were gone Harry returned to Severus' lap.

"Can we go now Albus?" Severus asked as Harry snuggled against his chest.

"Yes. Harry looks like he could use a good nights sleep. I'll see you three boys in the morning. If the Aurors need anything else from Harry I'll just tell them to come back tomorrow. Happy Christmas my boys."

"Thank you headmaster." Draco said as he stood up. Severus stood as well and carried the half asleep Harry down to his quarters.

When they reached his quarters, Severus changed the wards on his door so that they would recognize Draco as well. He had already keyed Harry into the wards at the start of the school year. Once the wards were properly set the three of them settled down in the sitting room. Severus pulled out a bottle of his finest Fire Whiskey and poured them each a glass.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The next morning Harry, Draco and Severus had their own private Christmas celebration. They had a huge breakfast in the sitting room then opened their present. During the night Severus had sent Dobby to Malfoy Manor to retrieve Draco's gifts and to the Borrow to get Harry's. Harry was actually quite surprised when he woke up to find a small stack of presents under a Christmas tree in the sitting room.

After they had finished their celebration then all went in to Sev's lab to help him with some of his experimental potions. They spent the rest of the day working on potions and were surprised when they realized they had missed lunch and dinner. Dobby had been observing them all day had taken it upon himself to bring them dinner and had left it in the sitting room with a warming charm on it. Harry was glad when he saw the food waiting for them that he had let Dobby become his personal house elf. Dobby was always looking out for him and making sure that he ate.

Once they had finished dinner and Dobby had taken away the empty dishes they settled down to work on their school work. Harry and Draco still had quite a lot of homework to finish and Severus had some essays to mark. They spent the rest of the evening finishing their work in silence then went to bed.

The rest of the week was much the same. They would wake up and have breakfast in Severus' quarters then spend the rest of the day in the lab. Their evenings were spent playing chess or reading once they had finished all their work. Harry was recovering a lot quicker from Percy's attack then Draco or Severus expected. He even asked if they could invite Ginny, Ron and Hermione to join them at the castle for New Years. Severus quickly made the arrangements for Harry's friends to come back to the castle early for New Years.

When Ginny, Rona and Hermione arrived on the morning of New Years eve they found Harry in very high spirits. Harry was actually dancing around Severus' sitting room when they arrived. It took nearly ten minutes for them to get Harry's attention since he was listening to music on a magical walkman. Once he finally noticed them and turned the music off he gave them each a hug.

"I'm so glad you three came. I've really missed you guys this past week. And before you even ask me about my homework 'Mione it's already done. Draco and I spent the first half of the week finishing all our essays. Please sit down. Draco and Severus are in the lab finishing some potions. I'll go get them. Please just make your selves at home." Harry skipped out of the room and down to Sev's lab.

"Well that was odd. Did Harry just skip out of the room?" Ginny asked as she sat down on the couch.

"I think he did." Hermione replied. "I'm not sure if I should be happy or scared about this change in him."

"Don't ask me Hermione. I'm just as confused as you are." Ron stated just as Harry and Draco came skipping into the room.

"Hey Granger, Weasleys." Draco greeted them with a grin before sitting down.

"Alright what's with you two?" Hermione asked.

"They've been practicing cheering charms today and they kinda got out of hand." Severus answered as he walked in. "Harry, Draco it's time to take your potions. You're scaring our guests." He handed them each a small vile of calming draught and they both drank them quickly.

"Sorry about that guys." Harry said once the potion had taken effect. "I still am really glad you guys came and I really have missed you three. So how have you guys been?"

"We've been okay. Mum is really broken up about Percy being a Death Eater and what he did to you. Dad was there for Percy's trial and he told mum. I think she was more upset about the rape then the fact that Percy was a Death Eater. She hopes you can forgive her for what Percy did." Ron told him.

"I'll be sure to send her a letter soon. I don't want her blaming herself for what he did. Now can we please move on to a happier subject?"

"Well Bill decided to move back to England to be closer to the rest of the family and Fleur. He's gonna stay at the Borrow for a few mouths while he looks for his own place. He's also going to ask Fleur to marry him tonight." Ginny told him.

"That's wonderful." Harry said. "Did Charlie ever make it to the Borrow this year?"

"Yeah he arrived two days ago. He was really bummed that he missed you but he said he'll come see you during the next Hogsmeade weekend." Ron answered. "Oh he did ask us to bring you this." Ron pulled a wrapped gift from his cloak pocket.

Severus took the gift and handed it to Harry while giving it a quick scan with his wand. He gave Harry a tiny nod that it was safe for him to open. Harry quickly opened the wrapping and pulled out his gift. Charlie had given him a first edition copy of Oliver Twist.

"He remembered. I told him this summer that as a child Mrs. Figg used to read Dickens to me and that this was my favorite book. I can't believe he remembered that." Harry said quietly mostly to himself but Severus heard.

"Why don't you go put that on the bookcase in the study for now?" Severus whispered into Harry's ear. Harry quickly shot out of his seat to put the book away. When he returned he summoned Dobby to bring them all some lunch.

Harry spent the rest of the day catching up and playing chess with his friends. They all had dinner in the great hall then Harry, and Draco returned to Severus' quarters. Ron, Hermione and Ginny all went back to Gryffindor tower. None of them questioned Harry when he told them he wasn't coming back to Gryffindor tower with them. Harry was glad about that since he wasn't really ready to tell them about his relationship with Severus.

The day before school was to begin though Harry's happy little world began to collapse. At breakfast that morning he recived an owl from the ministry. He apparently had to be there when Percy Weasley recived the dementors kiss that afternoon. Harry really didn't want to go but after talking to Dumbledore he found out that he didn't really have any choice in the matter. He was aloud to bring someone with him to the ministry so Severus went with him.

Witnessing the kiss wasn't as bad as Harry had expected but it had made him feel weird. Not the normal weird that he felt from being near the dementors but more like not only were his happy thoughts being drained from him but also his magic. What Harry didn't know was that was exactly what was happening to him. Cornelius Fudge had been upset with Harry for losing him his assistant so he had placed a spell on Harry that would drain his magic when Percy recived the kiss. Fudge didn't care that Harry had saved the wizarding world again from Voldemort he was too caught up on revenge.

When Harry got back to Hogwarts that day he still felt weird so he went to see Madam Pomfrey. Poppy was shocked when she did her scans and found that Harry was practically a squib. She promptly passed out and had to be revived by Harry. When she was conscious again she quickly called the Headmaster and told him what she had found. Albus was also very shocked and knew he had to take Harry away from Hogwarts immediately before anyone else found out. He also had to find a way to get him back his powers.

While Dumbledore was speaking to Poppy, Harry was getting worried. It was very rare that Poppy needed to consult Dumbledore on the treatment of her patients. About ten minutes later Dumbledore come out of Poppy's office alone and came over to Harry. He gently placed his hand on Harry's shoulder then handed him a bottle of sleeping potion. He knew it would be easier to take Harry from Hogwarts if he was asleep.

Before Harry could process the fact that Dumbledore had given him a sleeping potion he was out. It was nearly four hours later when he woke up. It only took him a moment to realize that he wasn't in the hospital wing anymore and that he was alone. He began searching around the room he was in for any indication of where he was. After searching half the room he came across a folded piece of parchment sitting on a desk. He opened it up and began to read it.

_Harry,_

_I'm sure you are probably wondering what's going on right now. You've probably already realized that you aren't at Hogwarts anymore. I'm very sorry to say that I am the one who took you from the school. I hope you'll forgive me once I've explained everything. If you can't I'll understand that as well._

_I guess I should start with why I took you from the school. At some point during the day while you were at the ministry your magic was drained from you. You are now practically a squib. I knew it wouldn't be safe for you to remain at Hogwarts. I also had to modify Madam Pomfrey's memory so she doesn't remember you coming to see her this afternoon or that you've lost your magic. I'm pretty sure that I can find a way to restore your powers to you if I'm given enough time._

_Now on to where you are. You're at a house in New York City that belongs to me. No one knows about it so you'll be quite safe there. You'll have to live as a muggle until we find a way to fix your magic. I've left all the required muggle paperwork you'll need in the desk. _

_I'm also sorry but I'm going to have to announce to the school that you've been kidnapped. If we can't find a solution to your magic problem soon I may have to tell them that you were found dead so we can protect you. I will make sure that your close friends know that you are alive but I won't tell them where you are. It would be too risky for anyone to know where you are._

_I hope you can forgive me for doing this Harry._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry collapsed into the chair as he read the letter. By the time he reached the end he was crying. How could Dumbledore take him away from Severus like this? It just wasn't fair. Harry began to get very angry at Dumbledore and threw anything he could reach at the wall. He knew it wouldn't do him any good but it did help him vent his anger. Once the room was thoroughly trashed Harry pulled out the muggle documents to look them over.

He discovered that Dumbledore had given him a new identity. He was now James Evens from London and was eighteen. Harry didn't understand why Dumbledore had changed his age but it didn't really matter. Harry found in the desk not only a new passport and birth certificate but also a divers license and some credit cards. Harry put the passport and birth certificate back into the desk and put the credit cards and license into his wallet. He was just about to go investigate the rest of the house when Dumbledore apparated into the room.

"I'm glad to see that you're up now Harry. I can tell by the state of the room you were quite upset about what I did. You do understand that I did this to protect you?" Dumbledore said in greeting.

"I understand but that doesn't mean I have to like it. So what are you doing here right now?" Harry asked.

"Well I wanted to make sure you were awake for one and two I wanted to discuss with you what I should tell the school tomorrow."

"How is Severus? Have you told him that I'm okay?"

"Severus is very upset right now with himself. He thinks that it's his fault that you've disappeared. I've been trying my best to calm him down but right now he is too distraught to listen to me. He'll probably need a few days before he'll be ready to listen. I promise you Harry that I'll tell him as much of the truth as is safe for him to know. Now I really want to know what you think I should tell the school tomorrow."

"Tell them whatever you want. I really don't care what you tell them as long as Severus knows the truth. I don't want him to suffer."

"I don't want him to suffer either and I'll do everything I can to bring you back to him as soon as possible."

"Thank you professor."

"Harry I think you should call me Albus from now on."

"Alright Albus. So what am I supposed to do with myself while you're trying to fix my magic?"

"I'd suggest that you find yourself a job or something like that to keep you occupied. New York is a wonderful city so you're bound to find something to do."

"Alright well I'm hungry so I'm going to go find some food. Will you coming back to see me again soon?"

"I'll be by twice a week to check on you and to try different things to restore your magic. It'll probably be a few days before I come back though. If you need anything from me just leave a note in that box on your desk. It's match is in my office so anything you put in there will be sent straight to me. Well I'll see you in a few days Harry. Please try and stay out of trouble." Albus gave him a weak smile before apparating away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The following evening the students returned to the castle for the new term. Albus was dreading the moment when he would have to make his announcement. He waited until all the students were seated at their tables before he stood up. It didn't take long for everyone to stop talking and look at the Headmaster. He wasn't smiling and that worried most of the students.

"Before the meal can begin I have a very sad announcement to make. Yesterday afternoon Harry Potter was kidnapped outside the Ministry of Magic. The ministry believes that Harry was taken as a form of revenge for his killing Voldemort. Aurors have been searching for Harry since he disappeared yesterday afternoon. We can only hope that they'll find him soon." Albus sat back down and the food appeared on the tables.

No one reached for the food. They all just sat in stunned silence until a loud sob was heard from the Gryffindor table. Nearly everyone in the hall turned to see Hermione Granger get up from her seat and run from the hall. She was followed shortly by Ron and Ginny Weasley and then the rest of the seventh year Gryffindors. Draco Malfoy at the Slytherin table was the next to leave followed by Professors Snape and McGonagall.

After they all had left the hall broke out into worried chatter. Everyone was busy discussing what could have happened to the Boy-Who-Lived and who might have taken him. Albus just sat in his seat watching everything around him. Even though he knew where Harry was and that he was safe it still hurt him to see his students and staff so upset. He quickly excused himself to go check on Severus and Draco.

Draco and Severus were in Severus' quarters when Dumbledore arrived. They were both holding each other as they cried. Dumbledore hated to see them like this but he knew he had to keep up the act for a little while longer. He just pulled them both into a hug and let them cry all the while telling them that Harry would be just fine. The three of them sat like that for nearly an hour before Draco and Severus had calmed down enough that they weren't crying anymore.

"I'm so sorry my boys but don't worry we'll find Harry soon and everything will be okay." Dumbledore told them calmly before excusing himself to return to his office. When he arrived he found a note and a rose in the box from Harry.

_Albus,_

_I know that you were planning on telling the school today about my 'kidnapping'. I'm just worried about Sev and Dray. Please promise me that you'll tell them the truth soon. I really can't stand the thought of them suffering because of me. They both deserve to be happy so please try and make sure that they are while I'm gone. I'm still angry with you but I'll get over it. Please give the rose to Sev so he knows that I'm okay._

_Harry_

Albus picked up the rose and gave it to Fawkes. "Take this to Severus. Hopefully it will make him feel better." Fawkes nodded and took the rose. He returned a second later and gave Albus a soft trill that told him that Severus had cheered up slightly at the sight of the rose. Albus smiled then retired to his quarters to sleep. It can be very tiring to lie to an entire school.

The next three days Albus spent all his time hiding in his office trying to find some cause for Harry's sudden loss of magic. It was nearly midnight before he finally stopped and went to sleep each night. On the morning of the fourth day Albus went to see Harry. Harry wasn't in when Albus arrived but he did return a few minute later.

"Hello Albus. How is everyone taking my 'kidnapping'?" Harry greeted him as he set his house keys on the desk.

"They are taking it as they should. Most of the school is still in shock. All your year mates in Gryffindor are torn between anger and sadness. Miss Granger is taking it the hardest but Mr. Weasley has been helping her a lot."

"How are Sev and Dray taking it?" Harry asked slightly afraid of the answer.

"They don't leave Severus' quarters except for classes. They are both extremely upset that you're missing but I think the rose you've been sending each night have helped Severus."

"I'm glad the roses have helped him. That was the point of sending them. Have you found anything that could have caused me to lose my magic?"

"Not yet but I'm still working on it. I haven't even gotten a fifth of the way through the books in my library. I may enlist the help of Miss Granger soon."

"'Mione would probably love to help you. She really is good at research and can find anything once she puts her mind to it."

"You do understand Harry that if I'm telling Miss Granger about you losing your magic that the rest of the school will think you're dead?"

"I know Albus but I also know the sooner you tell them I'm dead the sooner Sev will know the truth. I really want Sev to know the truth."

"Alright. I'll contact Kingsley and modify his memory so he thinks he found your dead body. Then this evening after I make the announcement to the school I'll call Miss Granger, Mr. and Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy and Severus to my office and tell them the truth. I really hate having to tell everyone that you're dead but it's probably safer this way."

"Thank you Albus. That really means a lot to me. Would you like some tea before you go?"

"That would be nice. Thank you Harry." Harry gave him a weak smile then began to make the tea. They both drank their tea in silence then Albus left to begin his work for the day.

Albus' first stop was to see Kingsley Shacklebolt. He quickly did a memory modification spell and convinced the Auror that he had found Harry's dead body earlier that morning. Once he was sure that Kingsley believed that Harry was truly dead he returned to Hogwarts to await word from said Auror. When Kingsley flooed into the Headmasters office with the dead body of Harry Potter (it was really just a transfigured old shoe) Albus was waiting for him. They quickly took the body down to the hospital wing to have it confirmed that Harry really was dead. After Kingsley had gotten over the shock and had returned to the ministry to file the need forms, Dumbledore took the fake dead body and returned it to it's proper form. He quickly modified Poppy's memory so she wouldn't remember ever seeing the boy's dead body. Albus couldn't stand to have one of his own staff suffering with the image of a dead Harry in their heads.

Once everything was done to make Harry's 'death' official with the ministry Albus prepared himself to tell the entire school a largest lie he had ever told. He made sure to write out notes to each of Harry's close friends and gave them to Fawkes to deliver at dinner. Albus knew he couldn't put off telling the school about Harry's 'death' for very long since it would be front page news in the Evening Prophet that night. After he had steeled himself to face the school he made his way down to the great hall. The school was still upset about Harry's 'kidnapping' so they were all quiet when Albus walked into the hall.

Albus quickly took his place at the front of the room and got everyone's attention. When he was sure that all eyes were on him he began the lie.

"I just recived some very upsetting news from the ministry. It seems that the Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt found the body of Harry Potter this morning. Harry was found dead outside the house where his parents were killed sixteen years ago. We will be having a memorial service for Harry out on the grounds tomorrow afternoon." Albus lowered his head as the hall began to fill with quite sobs. He couldn't stand to look at all the pain his announcement had caused. He didn't look up until he heard five identical gasps of shock as Albus' notes fell on the plates of Harry's five closet friends in a burst of flame.

_It's time you knew the truth._

Albus quickly caught all five of their eyes and made his way from the hall. The four students and one professor who had been summoned to Albus' office quickly followed him out of the hall. They all quickly made their way to the office and took the offered seats before the headmaster. He didn't even try and offer them tea or lemon drops he just sat down and told them the truth.

"Harry isn't dead. The body that Kingsley found was really just a transfigured shoe that I handed to him this morning after I filled his head with the memory of finding Harry at Godric's Hollow. Harry is at a safe house cause while he was at the ministry last week witnessing Percy Weasley receive the dementors kiss he somehow lost nearly all his magic. I have no idea how it happened but until we figure it out and restore Harry's magic it's not safe for him to be at Hogwarts. I'm going to need all of your help to find out what happened and how to fix it. You five will also be sworn to secrecy about this. If any of you feel that you won't be able to keep this secret tell me now and I'll erase your memory of this meeting. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." All five voices answered at once.

"I know you are probably wondering where Harry is being kept but I can't tell you that. It just isn't safe for anyone to know where he is. All I can tell you is that Harry is safe and misses you all terribly. He was the one how forced me to push things ahead and tell everyone that he's dead. He couldn't stand you five suffering thinking that he was being held captive somewhere and being tortured. He wanted you all to know the truth."

"Why did Harry ask you to tell everyone that he's dead?" Severus asked.

"I came up with the idea when I put him into hiding but he pushed the plan ahead a few weeks. I wasn't going to tell anyone that he was dead for another few weeks. I was hoping I would figure out what had happened to Harry before that had to happen."

"What have you figured out so far about what happened to Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing yet, that's why I need your help so badly. I'm willing to give you free access to the restricted section in the library as long as you keep your research quite. You can't let anyone know about this."

"I'm sure that I could find something in Lucius' library at the Manor. Could I have permission to go check?" Draco asked.

"Of course. You and Severus can go to the Manor this weekend. I'll get the needed Portkeys for you after the memorial service tomorrow."

"Thank you Albus. Are you planning on telling the rest of the Weasleys that Harry isn't dead?" Severus asked.

"I'll tell them that he's alive but nothing else. It just wouldn't be safe for them to know anything else. I'll talk to them after the service tomorrow. Now it's getting late and you have all just learned a lot of information. You should return to your dorms but remember you can't mention this meeting to anyone."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Over the next two months Hermione, Draco and Albus spent all their free time researching how Harry could have lost his magic. Ron and Ginny mainly helped Hermione keep her research secret but sometimes they actually helped with the research. Severus couldn't stand having his Harry away from him so he began working on trying to create some kind of potion to restore Harry's magic. It was on one of these very days that Sev was in his lab when Draco came in to help him.

"Found anything yet Sev?" Draco asked as he looked over the boiling cauldrons.

"Nothing yet. I thought I was on to something with the last potion but then it exploded. I've been having a lot of trouble concentration recently." Severus replied as he added unicorn hair to one of the cauldrons. Just as the hair hit the potion it exploded causing two of the other potions to explode as well.

"I think you should go see Madam Pomfrey Sev. It isn't like you to keep exploding your experiments. Come on lets get you cleaned up then I'll take you to see Pomfrey." Draco began wiping the exploded potions from Severus then lead him up to the hospital wing. "Madam Pomfrey" He called out when they finally arrived.

"Yes dear. How can I help you?" Poppy asked as she walked over to them from her office.

"Sev's been having trouble concentrating lately and he also had three different experimental potions explode on him a few minutes ago. I'm getting worried about him and was wondering if you could run some tests on him to figure out what's wrong."

"Of course dear." Poppy gave Draco a comforting smile then turned her attention to Severus. "So tell me what's been going on Severus."

"I've been having trouble concentration on my potions. Albus asked me to create a special potion for him and I've been working on it for the past two months but they all keep exploding. I never used to make my experiments explode. Also I haven't told Draco about this but for the past week I've also been extremely nauseous each morning when I wake up. It usually passes after a while but it is getting bothersome. What's wrong with me Poppy?"

"I don't know but I'll figure it out after I do some test. Would you like Mr. Malfoy to stay with you while to run my tests or shall I have him wait outside?"

"I'd like my godson to stay with me."

"Mr. Malfoy you can sit with your godfather while I run my tests. I just need to go grab my other wand and we'll begin." Poppy went back to her office and grabbed her wand then returned to her patient. "Now just lay back and relax and we'll figure out what's going on." She began running her wand over Severus' body starting at his head. She stopped when she reached his stomach as a bright purple light began to glow over it. "Oh sweet Merlin." She gasped then promptly fainted.

"Draco? Please wake her up for me. I need to know what the purple light means." Severus said through clenched teeth. Draco quickly revived the school nurse and sat back down on the bed with Sev. "Poppy what's wrong with me? Why is my stomach glowing purple?"

Poppy took a deep breath before answering him. "Severus it seems that you are pregnant."

"What?" Draco screamed before passing out on the floor.

"How can this be? We were always so careful." Severus mumbled to himself before shooting out of the bed. "I need to go see Albus. Tell Draco to meet me in Albus' office when he wakes up." Severus then ran straight to Albus' office.

"Albus! Albus where are you?" Severus screamed as he burst through the door.

"Severus? What's wrong?" Albus asked as calmly as he could from the door to his study.

"You have to bring Harry back. I can't go through this alone Albus. I just can't." Severus collapsed into one of Albus' chair and began to cry. " I need him Albus. Please bring him back."

Albus was very concerned to see such emotion on the normally stoic Potions Master. "Severus my boy you must tell me what's wrong. I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong."

"I'm pregnant Albus." Severus sobbed out then collapsed into tears once more.

Before Albus could even process what Severus had said Draco walked in. He went straight to his godfather and just held him as he cried. It was a good twenty minutes before Severus had stopped crying and could speak again. Albus just let him babble on and on about how he needed Harry and how he couldn't go through with everything alone.

"Severus you know we can't bring him back until we find a way to restore his magic. You'd be putting his life and the life of your child at risk if we brought him back now. You know you'll lose all your powers when you reach the fifth or sixth month of pregnancy and you'll need to be protected. I can't risk the three of you like that."

"Four of them sir." Draco interrupted quietly. "Sev is having twins sir."

"What?" Severus asked in shock.

"Madam Pomfrey told me that you left to quickly for her to tell you. The reason the light was purple was cause you're having a boy and a girl. The pink and blue lights merged to make purple."

"I'm gonna have a boy and a girl? I'm gonna have two babies?"

"Yeah Sev you are." Draco gave him a smile then turned to the headmaster. "Is there anything I can do to help protect Sev and the babies? I know that Harry would love to be here with them but I know it's not safe for him. I want to protect the people who matter most in my life as much as I can."

"The only way you can protect Severus would be to marry him." Albus held up his hands to stop their protests. "I know that Severus loves Harry and that he is your godfather but Severus doesn't need anyone trying to take his children away. Our world still doesn't think very highly of him and I don't want the ministry trying to take his children from him because he is unmarried. We would just do a legal marriage between the two of you that can be dissolved as soon as we bring Harry back. Now you don't have to decide anything right now or even this week but you will need to make your choice before Severus begins to show. Do you know how far along you are?"

"He's a little over to months along." Draco answered as Severus shook his head.

"Alright then you have until the end of the month to make your decision."

"I'll do it." Draco said firmly. "I said I'd do anything to protect the ones I love and I meant it. If the best way to protect Sev and the babies and help Harry in the long run is to marry Sev I'll do. I don't need time to know I'd risk my life for Sev and Harry."

"Are you sure about this Draco? You know that you'll have to lie to the entire world if you do that." Severus said meekly.

"Sev, I don't care if I have to lie to the world. I've been doing it for years why should I stop now? If I need to convince the world that those are my children then I'll do it. If I have to convince them that we're in love then so be it. I don't care as long as you and the babies are safe so we can help Harry. I want Harry back almost as much as you do but it's gonna take time for that to happen."

"Alright Draco. We'll do it then. So Albus what do we need to do to make this legal?"

"I'll call Poppy and Minerva up here to serve as witnesses and get this over with right now. It will only take about ten minutes then you'll be legally married. We'll make an announcement in the paper tomorrow and file the proper paper work with the ministry today." Albus explained then went to the fire to call the two staff members. When they arrived he explained the situation while leaving out anything to do with Harry. Once they both understood Dumbledore began to proceedings.

"We are here today to witness the joining of these to men in marriage. They will have many struggles ahead of them but together they can overcome any challenge. They have opted to just do a legal ceremony today so we shall begin with the vows. Please take each other's hands and face each other." Draco and Severus turned to each other and held hands.

"We'll start with you Draco so just repeat after me. I Draco, take thee Severus as my lawfully wedded husband."

"I Draco, take thee Severus as my lawfully wedded husband."

"I promise to honor and protect you. I shall care for you in sickness and in health until magic parts us."

"I promise to honor and protect you. I shall care for you in sickness and in health until magic parts us."

Albus smiled then turned to Severus. "I Severus, take thee Draco as my lawfully wedded husband."

"I Severus, take thee Draco as my lawfully wedded husband.

"I promise to honor and protect you. I shall care for you in sickness and in health until magic parts us."

"I promise to honor and protect you. I shall care for you in sickness and in health until magic parts us."

"Now for the rings please each slid the ring onto each others left hands and say. 'With this ring I thee wed.'" Albus handed them each a ring and they did as he told them. "By the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic I declare you legal wed. You may kiss." Draco and Severus both blushed then shared a quick kiss. "Now you all just need to sign this form and everything will be finalized." They all signed the paper which disappeared right after Dumbledore finished signing it. "Would any of you like some tea or lemon drops?"

"No thank you Albus. I've got some potions to work on and my new husband has some homework to finish." Severus tried to make his way quickly out of the office but was stopped by Poppy.

"Oh no you don't Severus Snape. I need to finish my examination of you then you're going to return to your quarters and spend the rest of the day resting." Severus tried to protest but she cut him off. "I don't care if Albus asked you to work on a special potion for him you need to rest." She then lead the reluctant potions master back to the hospital wing. Once she finally finished her examination she gave him three potions to take back to his room. "You are to take a spoonful of each of those every morning when you wake up. When you run out you'll come back here and get more. Now go back to your room and rest."

Severus took the potions from the matron and went back to his rooms. Draco was in the lab working on the potions that Severus still had left. Severus didn't want to disturb him so he went into his bedroom to lay down. As soon as his head hit the pillow though he was out. Draco woke him just before dinner and they both went to the great hall.

The next morning they were reluctant to go up to breakfast but they went to appease Albus. Neither of them ate much that morning cause they were too nervous about the impending announcement in the Daily Prophet. When the post arrived Draco tried to get up from his seat but discovered that he couldn't move. A quick look at the head table told him that Sev was trapped as well. They both knew that it was Albus' doing so they stopped fighting and slumped down in their seats. The hall quickly filled with murmurs as the students opened their papers. That day was one of the longest days of their lives.

It took two months for the gossip to die down at Hogwarts about Draco and Snapes marriage. They both had a quiet month at school after that until new rumors began to spread cause Severus was finally beginning to show in his teaching robes. Draco tried his best to ignore the gossip and he was actually doing a good job at it until he was confronted by the remaining two of Gryffindor Trio. Hermione and Ron had been convinced that Harry had been dating Draco before he disappeared so they cornered Draco in the hall one day after Potions class.

"How could you do this to Harry? It's quite obvious that Snape was already pregnant before Harry was kidnapped. I can't believe we ever thought we could be friends with you." Hermione hissed as Ron pinned Draco to the wall.

"What the hell are you talking about Granger?" Draco gasped.

"We know you've been dating Harry since last year and we can also tell that Snape is a least five months pregnant."

"Where'd you get that idea? I was never dating Harry."

"If he wasn't seeing you then who was he seeing?" Ron asked as he tighten his hold on Draco.

"Mr. Weasley, it would do you good to unhand my husband if you wish to graduate next week with your classmate. If you and Miss Granger would follow me I can tell you what you want to know." Snape glared from his classroom and waited for Ron to release Draco. "That's better now we'll go into my office and talk. I think it's time you knew the truth." He then turned with a snap and walked to his office. The three students had to run to keep up with his quick strides. When the Ron and Hermione were seated in front of Snape's desk, Draco locked and warded the door and fireplace. "Thank you Draco."

"Your welcome Sev." Draco replied as he sat down on the arm of Severus chair.

"I guess the first thing I should tell you is that Draco and I got married to protect me and my babies. As you probably know Miss Granger a male wizard usually looses their magic around the fifth or sixth month of pregnancy and doesn't regain it until after the baby is born." Hermione nodded. "I need to have someone who could protect me magically but I also need to be married so the ministry couldn't take my babies away from me. Draco offered to legally marry me so that wouldn't happen since the real father of my children couldn't offer me the needed magical protection." Hermione gasped as she realized what that meant.

"Harry is the other father isn't he?" She asked in a whisper making Ron gasp.

"Yes he is Miss Granger. The day I found out I was pregnant I tried to convince Albus to bring Harry back but he explained that bringing Harry back would put not only his life but my life and the lives of our children in danger. I couldn't risk that so we came up with the Draco plan. We were only married in a legal ceremony and the minute Harry comes back the marriage will end. It is really just a façade we're showing the world. Are you both willing to keep the truth between the four of us?"

"Of course Professor. We wouldn't want to do anything to endanger Harry. Are we the only ones who know the truth?"

"Poppy and Minerva know that Draco isn't the father of my children but they don't know who the real father is. Albus is the only other person who knows the truth."

"Does Harry know about the babies?" Ron asked.

"No. It was too risky to tell him. We all know he'd be on the next flight to London if we told him. We're gonna wait until he's cured before telling him. I hate that he's going to miss this but it's the only way to help Harry in the long run. I keep hoping that I'll find some cure before the babies are born but now without my magic potion making is a lot harder."

"You're trying to find a potion to cure Harry?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Yes but I haven't had much luck. They all seem to explode before they are finished." Severus said sadly. "It's nearly time for lunch so you two are free to go."

"Thank you for telling us the truth Professor." Hermione said before she and Ron left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The last week of school passed in a blur for everyone. Albus was so busy that week preparing for the graduation he didn't even have time to go visit Harry. He did make sure to send Harry letters on the days he was supposed to visit but there isn't much company in a letter. Albus did promise himself that he'd spend more time visiting with Harry over the summer.

Graduation was a lovely outdoor event. After all the seventh years were presented with their diplomas, they had another moment of silence to honor Harry. Albus had a lot of trouble keeping himself from crying over the pain that everyone felt over loosing Harry. Once the ceremony was over and the feast began Albus excused himself to go see Harry. He didn't tell anyone that's what he was doing of course.

"Good evening Albus. How was the graduation?" Harry greeted him when he appeared.

"It was alright except that everyone was sad about you not getting a chance to graduated. We had a moment of silence in honor of you after all the diplomas were presented. I did bring yours with me." Albus pulled the scroll out of his pocket. "I'm sorry you couldn't receive it with your friends at school."

"Thank you Albus. How is everyone that knows the truth?"

"The Weasleys miss you a lot and wish you could come back. Your friends Ronald and Hermione have been slaving away in the library most nights trying to find answers to what happened to you. Ginerva helps them as often as she can but lately that hasn't been that much. Draco and Severus have been experimenting with potions but haven't created any yet."

"Are you ever going to tell me why Dray and Sev had to get married to protect Sev?"

"I can't tell you yet Harry. If I told you it would put you all in danger and I won't have you all risking your lives like that."

Harry sighed. "Alright. Would you care to join me for dinner? I was planning on going out to celebrate my graduation."

"That would be lovely. Let me just transfigure my robes and we can go." Albus did a quick flick of his wand and was wearing muggle clothes. "Will these be nice enough for where we're going?"

"They'll be fine. Come lets go I'm starving." Harry grabbed his coat and his keys.

Albus and Harry had dinner at a small restaurant down the street from Harry's apartment. After dinner Albus decided to take Harry to see one of the off Broadway plays. When the play was over Harry returned to his apartment and Albus returned to the castle. When he arrived back in his office it was to find three students and a pregnant professor siting at his desk drinking tea and playing chess. Well Severus and Ron were playing chess while Draco and Hermione were drinking tea and reading.

"Why have you four decided to invade my office?" Albus asked with a chuckle.

"We came up here to give you some things to take to Harry but you were already gone so we decided to wait for you to get back." Severus answered as he put Ron into check.

"Well I see so where is this stuff you wanted to give to Harry? I can send it to him right now if you'd like."

Hermione pointed at a small pile of books and candy that was on his desk. "We thought he should have some of his favorite books with him and that he might like some good Honeydukes candies."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate this. Would you like to send a note along with these or just send them as is?"

"We already wrote notes to him. They're inside the books. Oh and don't worry we made sure to leave out everything about Sev's condition." Draco replied.

"Thank you for leaving that out. Now are you almost done with my office, cause it is quite late and I'd like to get some sleep."

"Just one more second….Check mate" Severus said as he beat Ron. "Good game Ronald. We'll have to do this again some time."

"Thank you Severus. 'Mione and I will be sure to come by and see you and Draco a lot this summer." Ron said as he shook hands with Severus.

"Yeah and please make sure you contact us when the babies are born. We don't want to miss it." Hermione added while hugging her old professor good-bye. "Bye Draco. Don't hesitate to contact me if you want any help with your research."

"I won't. Take care of yourselves and don't forget you promised to come visit a lot this summer." Draco gave her a hug before she and Ron left.

"We'll see you tomorrow Albus." Severus said then lead Draco out of the office and to their quarters.

Albus put all the gifts from Harry's friends into the box that connected with Harry's then went to bed. The next morning when he woke he found a thank you note from Harry inside the box. After all the students had left he made his way to Severus and Draco's quarters. The two hadn't made it to breakfast that day so Albus decided to go check on his boys. They were both still asleep so Albus just left them be.

The summer passed quickly for Hermione, Ron. Draco and Severus. The four of them got together three days a week to discuss their personal research and compare notes. Hermione and Draco would spend most of their time in the lab while Ron and Severus would play chess. They would only stop what they were doing for meals. Ron and Hermione would usually come before breakfast and stay until after dinner. They always had a great time together.

It was on one of these visit days at the very end of August when Severus went into labor. Ron and him were just sitting down to start their first game a chess for the day when Severus bent over in pain. Ron freaked out for a minute before he realized what was going on. He quickly ran to the lab to get Draco and Hermione then returned to Severus' side. Hermione ran ahead to tell Poppy while Draco and Ron helped Severus walk to the hospital wing.

Severus was in labor for nearly ten hours before the first baby finally made her way into the world. Her brother came twenty minutes after her. The boy had a full head of black hair and the girl had dark red hair. Severus could already tell that his daughter would most likely look like Lily and his son would probably look like Harry. They both had the blue eyes that most babies had but there were tiny flecks of green around the edges. Both of them would have Harry's eyes it seemed.

"So have you decided what to name them yet Severus?" Poppy asked as she handed the two clean babies to him.

"Yes I have. Hailie Lillian Faye and Liam Severin." Severus whispered as he looked down on his two little angels.

"Those names are perfect Sev. Their father would be proud." Draco said as he carefully picked up Hailie. Hailie gave a small yawn and looked up at Draco. "Hello little angel. Welcome to the world."

"Would either of you like to hold your godson?" Severus asked with a yawn turning to Ron and Hermione.

"I'll take him." Hermione said as she carefully took Liam from Severus.

"Get some sleep Sev. We'll take care of the babies." Draco whispered as he gently rocked Hailie to sleep.

"Thanks." Severus said before falling straight to sleep. Draco smiled at his godfather before walking out into the main part of the hospital wing. Hermione and Ron followed him with Liam.

"Who do you think Liam will look like more? Severus or Harry?" Ron whispered as he took his godson from Hermione.

"I'm not sure but I think he'll look like Sev except for the eyes. His eyes will be Harry's." Draco replied quietly. "Both of them will have Harry's eyes."

Severus slept for five hours before Poppy woke him up to take some potions.

"Come on Severus. You've got to wake up and take some potions or it'll be weeks before you get your magic restored."

Severus would have jumped up and kissed the woman if he wasn't in so much pain so he just sat up as quickly as he could manage. After drinking all the needed potions he asked Poppy what the potions were.

"Well the first two were just pain potions, the third was a restorative that should help with your energy levels and the last two are to help speed up your magic restoration."

"But what potions are the last two exactly? I think that they might help me greatly with my research for Albus." Severus was getting frantic that he hadn't thought of this before.

"They are the _Puissance and Vie magie _Potions. I can give you the ingredient list for both of them if you'd like."

"Give it to Draco but right now I just want to know where my babies are?"

"Ron and Hermione are changing the babies' diapers in Poppy's office. They'll bring them to you when they're done." Draco answered as he came back into Severus' room. "How are you feeling right now Sev?"

"Now that I've taken the pain potions a lot better. Also Poppy may have just given us the answer to our research. Make sure you get the list of ingredients from her before we leave."

"I will Sev. Don't worry." Draco said with a smile as Hermione and Ron came back with the babies.

"Do you want to hold your daughter now Severus?" Hermione asked before handing the little girl to her father.

"Can I hold my son as well?" Severus asked while carefully shifting Hailie so he'd be able to hold Liam. Ron carefully placed Liam in Severus' arm. "They are just so perfect."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Five years passed before Draco and Severus got anywhere close to creating a potion to restore Harry's magic. Their most recent attempt had restored some of Harry's magic to him but not enough that he could safely come back yet. Albus knew that they were getting close to finding the answer so he decided to send them and the twins on a short vacation. He also arranged for Hermione and Ron to go along with them.

"So why are we going to New York again?" Draco asked as he and Severus were packing the twins' bags for the trip.

"Albus said he had a friend in New York that might be able to help us find what we're missing. I don't know why Albus didn't contact this friend sooner but he probably had a reason. When are the twins supposed to be getting here?"

"Ron and Hermione should be dropping the twins back any minute now." Just as Draco finished saying this he was tackled by said twins.

"Did you two have a good time at the zoo with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione?" Severus asked as he pealed the twins off of Draco's back.

"Yeah. We even got to talk to some snakes. It was so cool." Liam said with a huge grin.

"Couldn't daddy talk to snakes as well?" Hailie asked.

"Yes he could. You're daddy was a Parselmouth just like you two." Draco answered as he pulled Hailie into his lap.

"Will we ever get to see daddy?"

"Soon angel, soon. Your dad and I have almost found the right potion to restore your daddy's magic. We're going to America to see a friend of your grandpa Albus' who may be able to help us." Draco told the girl before kissing her gently on the forehead.

"Are you going to stay with us after Daddy comes back uncle Dray or are you gonna leave?" Liam asked with a pout.

"I'll probably move into my own rooms in the castle after your daddy comes back but I'll never leave you guys."

"Come on. It's almost time for us to leave and your grandpa wants to see you both before we go." Severus told them as he lifted up his son. Draco picked up Hailie and they both flooed up to Albus' office.

"Are you four ready for your trip?" Albus asked in a way of greeting.

"We're ready but I still don't understand why you didn't tell us about this friend earlier." Severus replied as he put his son down.

"I didn't think he could help you until you had this latest breakthrough. Also we had lost contact with each other and didn't reconnect until just recently." Albus answered then bent down to hug his two pseudo-grandchildren. While he was hugging them he carefully pulled a few hairs from each of their heads.

"Did you bring some samples of your latest potion with you?" He asked once he stood back up. Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out four large vials of neon purple potion and handed them to Albus. "I'm going to send these to my friend so he can begin analyzing them before you get there. This is supposed to be a vacation for you guys not a research trip. I don't want you two spending all your time in the lab with my friend."

"Alright Albus. We'll make sure to have some fun while we're there. Are Hermione and Ron meeting us at the airport?" Severus asked and received a nod from Albus.

"Come on you two. It's time to leave. Say good-bye to grandpa Albus so we can go." Draco told the twins who quickly hugged Albus then flooed back to the dungeons.

"By the way what is your friend's name?" Severus asked just before he stepped into the fireplace to follow his children.

"James Evens." Albus replied with a quick push to send Severus back to his room.

Severus didn't have anytime to process what Albus had said before he was falling out of his own fireplace. The name James Evens sounded strangely familiar to Severus but he couldn't figure out why is should. He didn't really have time to think about it right then since the four of them had a portkey to catch. Severus pushed his thoughts to the back of his head as he shrunk all the bags and put them in his pocket. He then picked up Liam while Draco handed him the portkey while he held Hailie.

The four of them arrived in a secluded corner of a parking lot. Draco quickly expanded all their bags and placed them on a cart before they began walking to the airport. When the arrived at the building they found Hermione and Ron waiting for them with their own bags. The six of them then made their way inside to check their bags and find their plane.

The flight took nearly ten hours and by the end of it Severus was ready to kill Albus for making them take muggle transportation. Luckily the twins slept through most of the flight so they at least were saved from keeping them entertained. Hermione was perfectly happy with the flight since it gave her so much time to read. Draco and Ron spent most of the flight playing chess or watching the in-flight movies. They both thought the muggles movies were hilarious. Severus spent most of the flight trying to figure out where he had heard James Evens' name before. After they landed and while they were waiting for the car service that was picking them up Severus asked the others about the name.

"Have any of you ever heard the name James Evens before?" Severus asked.

"Yeah. That's the name Harry used to give out when he was traveling in the muggle world. Why?" Hermione replied.

Severus paled suddenly and nearly fainted when Hermione told him that. Luckily Draco caught him before he could get hurt. Just as Severus was about to tell them why he brought up the name James Evens their car drove up. A man with shoulder length black hair jumped out from the drivers seat and began to put their bags in the trunk of the car. Once all the bags were put away he finally looked at them for the first time and nearly fainted. He quickly caught himself and opened the door for them.

They all quickly got into the car and their driver drove off. It only took about twenty minutes for them to reach the hotel Albus had them staying at. Their driver quickly unloaded the car then left. Severus thought it was weird but just brushed it off as how Americans acted. Draco and Hermione weren't as easily swayed and began to contemplate the man's behavior. They both felt that something was way too familiar about the man. Ron being a oblivious as always went to check them into their rooms.

While they were all getting settled in at their hotel Harry Potter was storming into his apartment. He had just gotten off work with the car service he worked for. Harry was trying to process who he had picked up that evening. He would know those people anywhere. Well he would know the adults anywhere, the two sleeping children he had never seen before so he had no clue who they were. He had just dropped off his three best friends, his lover and two small children off at a near by hotel.

Harry was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice that Albus was sitting in his living room. Albus knew the moment that Harry walked through the door what had happened that evening. He had tried to get to Harry's apartment before he left for work that day but had just missed him.

"I take it you were the one to pick them up this evening?" Albus said quietly making Harry jump.

"Albus? When did you get here?" Harry stared at him in shock.

"I got here right after you left for work today. I've been busy working on finalizing the potion for you. I'm pretty sure it'll restore your magic fully and permanently this time."

"Wait did you just ask me if I was the one to pick them up this evening? You knew they were coming?"

"Of course I did Harry. I sent them to New York for a little vacation and so they could bring you home to use. I'm positive that the potion will work this time. Would you like to take it then we can talk about everything?" Albus held out a large goblet of potion to Harry. Harry eyed it skeptically then took it and gulped it down.

"How will we know if it's worked this time?" Harry asked once he'd finished.

"The same way we always do. I want you to try and do some magic then I'll do some scans."

Harry nodded and pointed his wand at the empty goblet. "_Wingardium Leviosa."_ The goblet wobbled for a moment before it began to slowly float up towards the ceiling.

"Very good Harry. Now I want you to try the same thing but without your wand." Harry nodded and gave his wand to Albus.

"_Wingardium Leviosa."_ He said while holding his hand out towards the goblet. It began to float once more.

"Perfect. Now why don't you lay down so I can do the scans then we can talk about your friends." Harry complied and laid down on his couch. It only took Albus ten minutes to determine that Harry was back to his full powers and let him sit back up. "So Harry what are you dying for me to explain to you?"

"Well first I want to know who the two little kids were?"

"Those would be Hailie Lillian Faye and Liam Severin. They're twins who will be five in two days. Anything else?"

"Who's are they?" Harry asked while trying to do the math in his head to figure out if they could be his.

"Your's and Severus'. Two months after you were taken away Severus found out he was pregnant with them. He wanted us to bring you back when he first found out but after we talked about it he agreed it was safer that you didn't know. That's why Draco and him had to get married. It was the only way to make sure that the ministry didn't try and take the babies from him once they were born. Ron and Hermione are their godparents and Draco is just their uncle. They've always know that you were their other father and that Draco was just married to Severus to protect them and to help him bring you back to us."

"So you've kept the existence of my own children secret from me for the past five years to protect me? Did you think I would go gallivanting off to find them if you told me?" Harry yelled then sat back down. "Don't answer that cause I already know the answer. Yes I would have." Harry sighed. "So how did you change the potion to make it restore my magic fully?"

"It was the exact same potion as before except that I placed a few hairs from the twins into it and a few tears from Fawkes. Since the twins seem to have so many of the same powers you did I thought that taking some of their hair and adding it to the potion just might work and it did."

"Why didn't Sev or Dray think of that before?"

"They did try once using hairs from the twins but that was in one of the earlier tries and it just made the potion explode. I wasn't sure if the hairs would do the same thing this time but I had a good feeling they wouldn't That's why I sent them here on vacation."

"Alright. So when do I get to see them again?" Harry asked getting excited.

"Well why don't you call over to the hotel as James Evens and make plans to meet them tomorrow. I told Severus and Draco that you are an old friend of mine who might be able to help them with their research. Here's the number." Albus handed a slip of paper to Harry who quickly took it and made the phone call.

"Hello?" Hermione answered the phone.

"Hi this is James Evens calling for Severus Snape. Is he there?" Harry replied.

"Yeah. Hold on one….." Hermione began to say before she dropped the phone in shock. Draco quickly picked up the fallen phone.

"Sorry. Who were you calling for? My friend kinda fainted before she could tell us."

"I was calling to talk to Severus Snape. Is he there?"

"Yeah." Draco put his hand over the mouth piece before yelling. "Sev. There's some guy on the phone for you."

Severus quickly made his way over to the phone. "Hello. This is Severus Snape. Who's this?"

"My name's James Evens. I'm Albus' friend and I was wondering if you and your family would care to join me for breakfast tomorrow morning?" Harry answered then sat there waiting for Severus to reply. He was just beginning to worry when Draco came back on to the phone.

"I'm so sorry but it seems that my husband is suffering from the same thing as my friend. What did you need?"

"I was just inviting you and your family to join me for breakfast tomorrow morning. Oh and this is James, Albus' friend."

"That would be great. When and where should we meet you?"

"There's a wonderful little restaurant just down the street from my place called Bellagios. I'll send my driver to come pick you up at around nine. Does that sound good?"

"Perfect. We'll see you then Mr. Evens." Draco then hung up the phone so he could revive Hermione and Severus. Once they were both awake he told them what was going on. "We're meeting 'James' for breakfast tomorrow morning. He's gonna send his driver to come pick us up at nine o'clock. You two will need to get over this fainting thing before we see him or you'll scare the twins. Now Hermione you should go tell Ron what's going on then we should all get some sleep. Oh and do make sure he knows who we're really meeting."

Hermione gave Draco an odd look before get up and going back to her own room. Draco set an alarm for them so they would have enough time to get the twins up and ready in the morning. Severus just sat in shock watching Draco flit about the hotel room as if it wasn't such a shocking thing that they'd be seeing Harry again the next day. Severus was practically scared to see Harry again since no one had ever told him about the twins.

"Sev you've got to stop worrying. I could hear Albus in the background while I was talking to Harry. He probably knows the truth about the twins. And really after he saw them this evening he probably already figured it out. Albus probably just confirmed his suspicions."

"What do you mean 'after he saw them this evening'? When did Harry see them?"

"Sev you really weren't paying attention to the driver who picked us up tonight were you?" Severus shock his head. "That was Harry. Hermione and I figured it out while you and Ron were busy getting us checked in and the twins into bed."

"That was Harry?" Severus asked still in shock.

"Yes now go brush your teeth and get some sleep. You want to look your best for Harry in the morning don't you?" Draco gently shoved Severus off the bed then crawled in and fell asleep. Severus was up for an hour thinking about everything before he too fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Severus and Draco woke up the next morning by two very hyper four year old jumping on their beds. The twins were also yelling for them to wake up. Draco tried to block out the noise but when Hailie jumped right on top of him he knew it was a losing battle. He just pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You're supposed to be a little angel. What ever will your daddy say when he sees you today?"

"Where gonna see daddy today?" Liam screamed as he scrambled over to Draco.

"Yep. We're meeting him for breakfast in about two hours." Draco answered before sliding out of bed. "Come on you two. Lets go give you a bath and get you dressed to meet your daddy." Liam and Hailie both jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. Draco followed behind them slowly. Severus just rolled over to get a little more sleep while the twins were having their bath.

While Draco was busy getting the twins ready to meet Harry, Harry was running around his house like a chicken with it's head cut off. Albus kept trying to calm him down but everything he did didn't seem to work. Finally he gave up on trying to talk to Harry and just grabbed him and forced him to listen.

"Calm down Harry. Everything is going to be fine. I'm going to pick them up from the hotel and take them to the restaurant to meet you. They aren't going to hurt you and the twins by all means won't hate you for not being around. I told you last night that they've always known the truth about you. They'll probably just smother you with hugs and kisses when they see you. Just take a deep breath and go get dressed." Albus lead Harry back to his room and laid out clothes for him to wear. "Get dressed while I clean this place up." Harry quickly got dressed then went to sit in his living room and watch Albus clean his house.

When the house was finally clean Albus handed Harry a vial of calming draught. While Harry was drinking his potion, Albus drank a potion to alter his appearance enough that he wouldn't be recognized. He then put on a hat and suit so he looked like a real limousine driver. After making sure he looked the part he turned to Harry again.

"Now I'm gonna go pick them all up. You go down to the restaurant and wait for them. They'll be there in about twenty minutes." Albus gave Harry a quick hug before going out the door to pick up Harry's friends and family. Harry waited a few minutes to gather his nerves before leaving his apartment and heading to the restaurant. He got a table at the very back of the restaurant and sat down to wait.

While Harry was at the restaurant waiting, his family and friends were standing outside their hotel waiting to be picked up. They didn't have very long to wait before Albus pulled up.

"Hi I'm Alex. I'm Mr. Evens' driver. He's waiting for you at the restaurant so hop on it. It'll only take us a few minutes to get there. Mr. Evens lives quite close to here." Albus rambled as he opened the door for them. Once they were all in he drove off and they made their way to the restaurant. The whole trip took about five minutes. "Mr. Evens will be waiting for you inside. Just tell the hostess you're here to meet Mr. Evens and she'll take you to his table."

"Thank you Alex." Draco said while trying to keep Hailie from running away. "Will you be taking us back to the hotel or will Mr. Evens be taking us back?"

"Mr. Evens just told me to pick you up so I'm guessing he'll probably take you back to the hotel when you're done. Well have a good meal." 'Alex' gave them a wave then got back in the car and drove off.

"Well I guess we should go on in." Draco picked up Hailie and lead the others into the restaurant.

"Good morning and welcome to Bellagios. Party of six?" The hostess greeted them.

"Actually we're here to meet James Evens for breakfast. Is he here?"

"Yes. Right this way. James is waiting in the back." The hostess lead them to the back of the restaurant. Just before they reached the table Harry stood up.

"Thank you Macy."

"Anytime James. Ann will be by to take your order in a few minutes." The hostess told them then return to the front of the restaurant.

"Please sit down." Harry told his friends as he sat back down. They all quickly took their seat but Draco and Severus still held Liam and Hailie so they wouldn't attack Harry. "So how do you guys like New York so far?"

"We've only seen the hotel and the airport so far. Oh and the two limousines as well. That Alex fellow this morning was really strange. Do you work with him?" Draco answered since everyone else was still in shock.

"Alex? Oh you must be talking about Albus. I forgot to ask him what name he was going to use when he went to pick you guys up this morning."

"That was Albus? But that kid looked nothing like him." Severus exclaimed.

"He took some kind of potion this morning to change his appearance. I don't know what it was but it really did change him. But enough about Albus, tell me about your lives. Tell me about these two wonderful children right here."

Draco chuckled. "How much do you know about Hailie and Liam?"

"Well I know their names, that they'll be five years old tomorrow, that Ron and Hermione are their godparents and that they are related to me."

"Alright well you should also know they are Parselmouths and are very adept at wandless magic. They are usually perfect angels but sometimes they can be little devils as well. Albus thinks they'll probably be in Ravenclaw when they start at Hogwarts but Sev and I say they'll be Slytherins. They consider Albus their grandpa and also consider Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to be their grandparents as well. Of course the Weasleys don't know about that. They're gonna be starting kindergarten in a few weeks at a muggle school but will transfer to the village school in two years." Draco explained as Hailie wiggled of his lap and ran to Harry.

"Are you coming home with us daddy?" Hailie asked.

"I hope so pumpkin. I've got all my magic back so your grandpa Albus said I can finally go home."

"How'd you get all your magic back Harry? Albus told us that the last potion didn't work as we hoped" Draco asked.

"He apparently added some hair from the twins and some tears from Fawkes to the potion you'd already made and it worked. I've got all my magic back and it's finally safe for me to return home with my family."

"That's wonderful Harry. We're so happy you'll be coming back. We've missed you so much." Hermione began to cry.

"Are we ready to order or would you like a few minutes?" The waitress Ann asked.

"Oh we haven't even looked at the menu yet. Could you come back in about five minutes Ann?" Harry told the waitress.

"Sure James. Take as long as you need." She gave him a smile then left.

"We really should look at the menu. We can continue catching up after we order." Harry handed them all menus.

Ann returned five minutes later and took their orders. Ron and Hermione began filling Harry in on what all the Weasley's had been doing for the past five years.

"Well Bill and Fleur got married four years ago. Fleur had a baby girl, Marie, two years ago and she's six months pregnant with their second child, another girl. Charlie moved back home after your 'death' to be closer to the family. He really misses Romania but he can't stand to leave mum again. Fred and George have opened three new branches of their store. One of them is in Hogsmeade and the other two are in France and Bulgaria. Victor Krum convinced them to open the one in Bulgaria and Fleur the one in France. Ginny's been busy at St. Mungo's training to become a healer and dating Neville for the past four years." Ron explained.

"Gin and Nev? Really? That's great. What's Neville doing with his life?" Harry asked with a smile.

"He's teaching Herbology at the village school part time and helps Professor Sprout at Hogwarts the other half of the day. He's really happy with it."

"I'm glad to hear that. Do you know what Dean and Seamus have been doing since graduation?"

"No clue. We kinda lost touch with everyone after graduation. We only know what Nev's been doing cause we see him and Ginny every week. Mum decided after Ginny graduated that the entire family needed to get together once a week for dinner. So every Wednesday night all the Weasleys get together for a family dinner at the Borrow."

"Wait today is Wednesday. Won't your mum be upset that you're missing family dinner night?"

"She moved it to Friday so we wouldn't miss it. She doesn't care when we have our family dinner night just that we have one each week." Ron answered then got an idea. "Why don't you come this week? I know mum would love to see you. She's been going crazy worrying about you."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Wouldn't it be bad for Fleur and the baby for me to basically come back from the dead? What about Neville? I know he can't know that I'm alive."

"Fleur knows as much of the truth as the rest of the family so she won't be that shocked to see you. And Nev was told that you're alive but in hiding when he and Gin started dating. Everyone would love to see you. Come on Harry say you'll come? You know how much you love mum's cooking."

Harry sighed then gave in. "Alright I'll come but only if Sev, Dray and the kids can come as well."

"Duh. That was the whole idea. I'll call mum after we're done here so she'll have enough food. Oh this is so exciting."

"So when do you guys go back home?"

"Tomorrow night. Draco and I have to be back at Hogwarts Friday morning for the start of term. Luckily we're taking Portkeys to get back instead of a plane. Will you be able to come back with us then?" Severus replied.

"Apparently Albus gave my work my two weeks notice two weeks ago so yesterday was actually my last day of work. He's probably back at my place packing all my stuff right now. It'll probably all be back at Hogwarts by the end of the day so I can leave when ever I want." Just then their food arrived so they all stopped talking so they could eat. After they were finished eating and Harry had paid for everything he took them all outside. "So do you guys want to see where I've been living?"

"Sure. How far is it?" Draco asked while trying to hold a wiggling Hailie.

"It's right around the corner. Do you want me to carry her?"

Draco shrugged and hand the girl to Harry. She stopped squirming and relaxed on Harry's shoulder.

"Come on. You can call your mum from my place Ron." Harry lead them down the street and up into a small apartment building. "Welcome to my apartment. Just make yourselves comfortable." Harry put Hailie down on the couch then continued deeper into the house. "Albus! You still here?"

"I'm in the kitchen Harry." Albus called back.

"Hey. I brought everyone back here. Are you almost done packing for me?"

"How'd you know I'd be doing that?"

"I know you Albus. If you can quit my job for me without telling me you can pack for me. So are you done packing or is there still some work to do?"

"I've packed up most of your stuff and sent it back to Hogwarts. I did leave you some clothes and food but everything else of yours is packed."

"Thanks Albus. So will I be able to return to Hogwarts tomorrow night with the others?"

"I've arranged everything and will drop off the new portkey tomorrow morning."

"Alright. So one last thing. What are we gonna tell everyone about my coming back?"

"I'm gonna wait until next week to announce to the world what we really did. I just have one question for you then I've got to get back to the school. Would you be willing to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts this year?"

Harry stood in shock. "I guess I can do that but why are you asking me only two days before school starts?"

"The previous teacher pulled out at the last minute so I needed someone to take his place. Thank you for taking the job. I'll see you tomorrow." Albus then apparated out of the kitchen. Harry still in his daze returned to the living room.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked with concern.

"Albus just gave me the DADA position at Hogwarts. He said the previous teacher back out at the last minute and he needed some one to take his place."

"Yeah he did. I'm in no condition to teach a bunch of students to do magic." Draco told him with a chuckle.

"What are you talking about Dray?"

"I was supposed to be teaching DADA again this year but right before we left for this vacation Poppy told me some news to made me give up my position."

"What's going on Dray? What did Poppy tell you?"

"I'm pregnant Harry." Harry gasped. "There's a few things that Ron neglected to mention to you at breakfast. Charlie and I have been dating for the last four years. He hasn't told his parents cause they don't know the truth about my marriage to Sev but we're gonna tell them on Friday."

"Oh Dray that's wonderful news." Harry gave Draco a hug then sat down between him and Severus on the couch. "Oh Ron you needed to call your mum. Dose she have a muggle phone or do you need a fireplace?"

"They got a muggle phone put in when Ginny moved out after graduation. She lives in a mostly muggle neighborhood so she has a phone."

"Alright. The phone is in the bedroom. I'll show you where it is." Harry got off the couch and took Ron to his bedroom. "Oh are you gonna tell your mum that I'm coming or is it gonna be a surprise?"

"Surprise now get out of here before she hears you in the background." Ron shooed Harry out of the room then called to the Borrow.

"Hello? Charlie speaking." Charlie said as he answered the phone.

"Hey Charlie. It's Ron."

"Ron? Why are you calling? Aren't you and Hermione supposed to be on vacation with Draco, Severus and the twins?"

"Yeah. We're still in New York but I needed to talk to mum about the family dinner. Is she there?"

"She's out in the garden. So you want me to go get her for you?"

"In a minute. First I want to congratulate you. Have you told mum that Draco's coming for dinner yet?"

"I told her that I was bringing a date home to meet the family on Friday but I haven't told them who. Why?"

"Just wanted to know how many extra people to tell mum are coming on Friday. Will you get her for me now?"

"Alright." Charlie set the phone down and went to bring Molly inside. "Mum. Ron's on the phone and needs to talk to you about the family dinner night."

Molly practically ran into the house and picked up the phone. "Ron? You still there?"

"Yeah I'm still here mum. I just calling to tell you that Hermione and I are bringing four extra guests with us on Friday. Will that be okay?"

"That's fine dear but who are you bringing with you?"

"They asked me not to tell you so you'll just have to wait until Friday. Well I've got to go since I'm using someone else's phone. I love you mum and I'll see you on Friday." Ron quickly hung up the phone and went back into the living room. "Mum said it was fine for us to bring four extra guests and she can't wait to know who the five mystery guests are."

"Wait. You said you told your you'd be bring four guests but then you said she can't wait to know who the five mystery guests are. How does that work?" Harry asked.

"Charlie already told mum he'd be bringing a date to dinner on Friday he just hasn't told her who his date is. I didn't tell her who I was bringing either just that they'll be four extra guests arriving with me and 'Mione. So therefor there will be five mystery guests."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Harry?" Severus asked after he and Harry had finished lunch. Ron, Hermione and Draco had left to explore the city before lunch and wouldn't be back until dinner.

"Yeah Sev?"

"Could I put the twins down for their nap in your room?"

"That's fine. Would you like me to help you?"

"If you'd like to."

"I really would." Harry picked up Hailie who was already starting to fall asleep. "Come on pumpkin. It's time for your nap."

"Will you still be here when we wake up daddy?" Hailie asked sleepily.

"Of course I will pumpkin. Now go to sleep." Harry tucked her into his bed and kissed her forehead.

"I love you daddy." Hailie whispered before falling asleep.

"I love you too pumpkin." Harry whispered back then went back into the living room where Liam was still running around.

"Liam it's time for your nap." Severus tried to reason with his son.

"But I'm not tired dad. Anyways naps are for babies and I'm not a baby." Liam told him with a glare.

"Naps aren't just for babies Liam. Do you think I'm a baby for taking naps?" Harry asked.

"You take naps daddy?"

"I do Liam. If I take a nap will you take one too?"

"I guess I can take a nap if you're taking one too."

"Alright little man. I just need to talk to Sev for a minute then I'll come and take a nap. Why don't you go get into bed right now? Just don't wake your sister."

"Ok daddy but you promise you'll take a nap with us?"

"I promise now go." Liam gave Harry a hug then ran off to the bedroom.

"How do you do that Harry? It usually takes me an hour to get him to take his nap." Sev said in awe as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

"I've always been good with kids. I also know that they'll do something they don't want to if you agree to do it too. Now I just wanted to know what I should get them for their birthday. I don't really know them yet so I don't know what to get them."

"They'll love anything you give them because it's from you. They'd probably be happy enough with just having you with them for their birthday. My only rule is they can't have their own racing brooms until they're seven. They both have very good flying brooms that work just fine."

"Alright no racing brooms then. Do they have anything they are interested in?"

"Well Hailie is a lot like Hermione in she loves to read anything she can get her hands on but she really loves reading plays. Liam is a lot like me and loves anything to do with potions or making things blow-up. They're both also in love with music and singing. Draco is actually teaching them both to play piano right now."

"Alright. I think I know the perfect gifts for both of them. Would you care to join us for nap time?"

"I guess I can do that. Lead the way my sweet." Severus gently kissed Harry before following him to his room. Liam was already asleep curled up with his sister in the middle of the bed so Harry and Severus laid down on either side of them.

Harry was the first to wake up so he carefully got out of bed and went out into the living room. He began to flip through the playbills for all the shows he'd seen before to pick the best one to take everyone to see. He finally decided on RENT since it was the one he'd seen the most. After making a quick phone call to the theater he was able to get seven tickets for that night's show. Harry was just about to call the nearby toy store when Hailie came out of the bedroom crying.

"What's wrong pumpkin?" Harry held his arms out for her and she collapsed on his chest.

"I woke up and you were gone. I thought you had left us." Hailie cried.

"Oh my sweet child. I'm not going anywhere without you." Harry held her close and kissed her forehead. "Please don't cry pumpkin." Harry began pacing slowly around his living room while singing quietly to her. After twenty minutes she finally calmed down and stopped crying.

"Do you feel better now pumpkin?"

"Yes daddy."

"Alright well I need to go pick up some things for you and Liam. Do you want to come with me?"

"Can I really?"

"Of course pumpkin. Go put on your shoes well I tell your dad where we're going." Harry put Hailie down and she ran to her shoes. While she was putting them on he went into his bedroom to wake Severus. "Sev. Wake up. I have to tell you something."

"Huh?" Severus slowly opened his eyes and looked at Harry. "What's going on?"

"I'm taking Hailie with me to go pick some stuff up. We'll be back in about an hour. I just wanted you to know so you wouldn't worry."

"Alright. Is Liam still asleep?"

"Yeah he's snoring away but you should probably wake up soon. I love you Sev." Harry gave him a quick kiss then went back to Hailie. "You ready to go pumpkin?"

"Yes daddy." Hailie replied while lifting her arms to be picked up.

"Have you ever been apparated before?"

"No. Are we going to apparate some where?"

"Yeah. First we've got to go pick up some tickets here in New York then we're gonna pop over to London and visit Diagon Alley. Has your dad or Dray ever taken you there?"

"Uncle Ron and Aunt 'Mione took us to see Uncles Gred and Feorge there a few times. But dad always said it wasn't safe for him and Uncle Draco to take us there."

"Alright then we'll be very careful when we're in London. Don't want any pesky reporters to spot us together." Harry said with a sly grin before apparating to the Nederlander Theater.

"Welcome to the Nederlander Theater. How can I help you?" The man at the ticket counter greeted them.

"I ordered some tickets for tonight's show and just need to pick them up. They're under the name James Evens."

"Ah. Mr. Evens, seven tickets for the eight o'clock show. Here you go."

"Thank you." Harry quickly put the tickets in his pocket and apparated away while the ticket man wasn't looking. Harry and Hailie soon found themselves at the entrance to Diagon Alley. "Now Hailie we need to try and not draw to much attention to our selves."

"I know daddy. The wizarding world thinks you're dead so drawing attention to ourselves can get you in trouble."

"Alright. We need to go to Gringotts then we'll go shopping." Harry pulled the hood of his cloak up before carrying Hailie into Diagon Alley. They quickly exchanged some of Harry's American dollars into Galleons. Once that was done they went to the apothecary to pick up a starter potions kit for Liam. After that they went to Flourish and Blotts. Harry quickly found two basic potions journals for Liam and a book of magical dark creatures for himself. Hailie found a book of wizard plays that she really liked so Harry bought it for her.

They also went to Madam Malkins to get Harry a whole new set of robes and then got some ice cream at Florean's. When they finished their ice creams Harry decided he wanted to pay a visit to Fred and George. He carefully slipped his invisibility cloak over both of them as he entered the shop. Fred and George were both behind the counter ringing up peoples purchases.

"I'm gonna put you down. I want you to distract Fred and George. Do what ever you have to and get them to go upstairs. I'll meet you there. Can you do the pumpkin?" Harry whispered into Hailie's ear. When she nodded he put her down and carefully moved the cloak so she could get out with out him being seen.

"Uncle Feorge! Uncle Gred!" Hailie screamed as she ran through the crowd. She quickly slid under the counter and attacked their legs. "I've missed you."

"Hailie?" Fred asked while picking up his pseudo-niece. "How'd you get here? Where are Ron and 'Mione?"

"In New York with Uncle Dray."

"Hailie how'd you get here if they didn't bring you?" George asked.

"I can't tell you. Daddy said I wasn't to bring attention to us." Hailie replied before slipping out of Fred's arms and running into the back room. Fred and George yelled to one of their employees to take over the front counter then chased after Hailie. She lead them straight into their flat above the shop.

"Hailie answer our questions now." George yelled as he grabbed her from behind causing her to scream.

"George put my daughter down before I hex you." Harry yelled from under his cloak. George put Hailie down and back away towards the door with Fred. Hailie ran over to Harry and grabbed onto his invisible legs. "Thank you. Now please lock and ward the door so I can show myself."

Fred locked and warded the door then moved towards the fireplace. He knew the voice sounded familiar but he couldn't quite place it. George followed him and pointed his wand at the space above Hailie's head. He didn't want to risk being unarmed if the invisible person was a threat to them or their niece.

"I'm not gonna hurt you guys so you can put your wands down." Harry told them as he flicked his wand at the windows to ward them as well. Once he was sure the flat was properly warded he pulled the cloak off causing both the twins to gasp loudly. "Hi guys. I was in town with my daughter doing some shopping and thought I'd drop on by."

"Harry?" George gasped out before he processed what Harry had said. "Wait. Hailie is Severus and Draco's daughter."

"Nope. Hailie and Liam our both my children. Severus and I had been dating for about seven months before Albus took me away. Draco and Severus have never been involved with each other. They only got married to protect Sev and the twins since I couldn't very well protect them myself." Harry explained. "Oh and don't ask for the details of my disappearance cause I don't have time to tell you guys the story. I just wanted to stop in and say hi. Well it's been great seeing you both and I'll talk to you guys on Friday." Harry then lowered his wards and apparated back to New York.

"We've just got one more stop to make then we can head back to my apartment." Harry told Hailie as they walked into a book store. He put her down in the children's section. "I'm going to run upstairs real quickly. I want you to stay in this section for a few minutes. I'll be right back."

"Alright daddy." Hailie went to sit at the little table and began to look over the books that were there.

Harry quickly found the plays section and picked out five different plays he thought Hailie might like. He then went over to the music section and found some sheet music for both his kids. Once he had all the books he wanted he paid for them then went back to Hailie.

"Alright pumpkin. I'm all done with my shopping we can go home now."

"Ok daddy." Hailie held her arms up and Harry picked her up.

"Now hold on tight. I'm gonna apparate us home." In a blink of an eye they were standing in the middle of Harry's living room again. "We're back."

"How was your shopping trip?" Ron asked.

"It was fine. Could you help me put this stuff away?"

"Sure. Draco, Severus and Liam went to pick up dinner. They should be back soon."

"Hailie why don't you go help your Aunt 'Mione set the table for everyone."

"Ok daddy." Hailie skipped into the kitchen.

"I need to wrap the gifts for the twins then send the rest of the stuff back to Hogwarts before Sev gets back. He's gonna kill me when he finds out what I did." Harry whispered as he and Ron went into his bedroom.

"What'd you do this time Harry?" Ron asked until Harry pulled his bags out. "You went to Diagon Alley?"

"Quite down Ron or Hermione will hear you. Yes I went there. I needed some new robes and it was the only place I could go to get Liam's birthday presents. Now just be quite and help me wrap the presents." Harry handed Ron the bag with Liam's gifts in it.

It took them twenty minutes to wrap all the presents and send Harry's new robes to Albus. When they came out of the bedroom Sev, Draco and Liam had returned with Chinese food. Harry gave Sev a kiss before sitting down at the table next to him.

"This looks great guys. Thanks for picking it up but we can't take forever eating cause I got us tickets to a play tonight at eight." Harry told them as he filled his plate.

"We're gonna see a real play?" Hailie asked nearly knocking her plate off the table.

"Yes. It's an early birthday present for you and I thought that you'd all enjoy getting to see a really Broadway play."

"What are we going to see Harry?" Hermione asked.

"RENT. It's my favorite play here in New York and I know you're all gonna love."

"I've heard about that show. My mum and dad wanted to take me to see it when it came to London but it was during the school year so I couldn't go. They said it was great though."

"It is. I've seen it probably twenty times just this year. I just love it so much."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

They all went to the play that evening and had a blast. Hailie, Harry and Liam were singing all the songs on the walk back to Harry's apartment. Draco and Hermione thought it was adorable to watch them but Severus and Ron found it embarrassing. They tried to walk as far behind the three singers as they could but Hermione and Draco kept dragging them to keep up. By the time they had reached Harry's apartment, he and the twins were screaming the words to _La Vie Boheme._

"Alright guys. That's enough." Severus told them as they finished the song. "It's getting late and we still have to walk back to the hotel."

"I'll drive you guys back to the hotel. There's no need to walk. Anyways you're all welcome to stay here tonight. I may only have one bed but we can transfigure the couch and chairs into beds. You guys don't have to leave. I'll take you back to the hotel in the morning so you can get all your stuff and check out."

"Are you sure Harry? We can just walk to the hotel. Draco, Ron and I found where it was earlier so we can get there no problem." Hermione stated.

"Please stay. I really want you all to stay." Harry pulled out his wand and quickly transfigured the couch into a double bed. "See I've even made a bed for you and Ron. Please stay." Harry begged with a silly pout.

"Alright we'll stay but we've got to go back to the hotel in the morning to get our stuff."

"Thanks 'Mione. Come on Dray I'll make you a bed in the study." Harry began walking towards the study and quickly transfigured the couch in there into a double bed as well. "There you go. Now all we need is a bed for the twins and everyone will be set."

"The twins can share with me. They really don't take up much space and neither do I."

"Are you sure Dray? I could always just bring one of the chairs in here from the living room and turn it into a twin bed for them."

"It's fine Harry. I really don't mind sharing with them."

"Okay." Harry went back out to the living room to get the twins. "Hailie, Liam it's time for bed. You're gonna share with your Uncle Dray tonight. Now go into the bathroom and brush your teeth. They should be some extra tooth brushes below the sink."

"Okay daddy." They both said then ran off the to bathroom. They returned five minutes later smiling.

"Good job." Harry bent down and transfigured their clothes into pajamas. "Now give me a good night kiss."

"Night daddy." They both whispered as they kissed Harry's cheeks.

"Night pumpkin. Night little man." Harry kissed both of their foreheads. "Do you want me and your dad to come tuck you in?"

"We'll be fine daddy. We're almost five. We can tuck ourselves in." Liam replied before running to the study and jumping into bed.

"Could you and dad come tuck me in?" Hailie asked.

"Of course pumpkin." Harry picked her up and carried her to bed. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. "Night pumpkin. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night my little angel." Severus gave her a kiss as well.

"Night daddy. Night dad." Hailie yawned out as she closed her eyes.

Harry and Severus quietly made their way into the hall. Harry grabbed Sev by the arm to stop him from going back to the library. He pulled him towards him and kissed him deeply. When Harry finally released Sev's lips they were both breathless.

"Thank you." Harry whispered, laying his head on Sev's shoulder.

"For what Harry?" Severus looked down at Harry confused

"For having Hailie and Liam. For giving me what I've always wanted. For giving me my own family."

"I should be thanking you for the exact same things." Severus lowered his lips back to Harry's for another kiss. "I think we should go say good night to everyone then get some sleep." Harry just nodded and followed Severus to the living room. "Good night. Harry and I are going to bed."

"Night Harry. Night Sev." They each said receiving a nod from Harry.

"Come on brat it's time to get you in bed." Severus whispered seductively into Harry's ear.

"Yes lets." Harry replied pulling Sev down the hall to his room.

The following morning Harry and Sev were the last ones to wake up. When they finally emerged from Harry's room it was nearly noon. Draco was in the kitchen with Albus and the twins, re-heating the left over Chinese food.

"Finally you guys wake up. Ron and Hermione left for the hotel about ten minutes ago but they should be back soon. You guys missed breakfast but you're just in time for lunch." Draco rambled cheerfully.

"Good to see you again Harry. Did you have an enjoyable evening? Hailie and Liam were just telling me about the play you took them to see last night." Albus greeted them.

"Yeah. I took them all to see RENT last night. It's my favorite play. I'm really gonna miss getting to see it all the time." Harry replied.

"I'm glad you had some fun on your last night in New York. I've got to get back to Hogwarts now. Oh and here's the portkey. I left the activation word on your desk. Just activate it when ever you're ready to come home. I'll see you all tonight." Albus stood up and apparated away.

"I'm gonna go put this in the study for now." Harry took the empty inkwell and put it on his desk. He took a quick look at the activation word for it and laughed. 'Leave it to Albus to make it about candy.' He was still laughing when he returned to the kitchen.

"What's so funny Harry?" Hermione asked.

"The activation word Albus chose for the portkey."

"What is it?"

"Blood Pops. Why does he always have to pick the candies?"

"I don't know love but would you please sit down and eat something." Severus gently pushed Harry into the nearest chair. "The twins want to get back home as soon as possible so they can open their birthday presents."

"Alright Sev. I'll eat then we can get ready to go back to Hogwarts. I still have some packing left to do before I can leave."

"That's fine Harry. I just want you to eat right now." Severus began to fill Harry's plate while he spoke.

"I said I'd eat and I'm gonna eat." Harry picked up his chop sticks and began to eat his lunch.

After Harry finished eating his lunch he quickly packed the last of his stuff up and sent it off to Albus. He also sent Liam and Hailie's birthday presents back to Hogwarts. Harry did one last check of the apartment to make sure that he wasn't forgetting anything before joining the others in the kitchen.

"I'm ready when you are." Harry told them holding out the portkey. They all reached for the portkey. Draco and Severus both also held on to the twins. "Everyone hold on tight. Blood Pops"

The portkey activated and they all felt that pull in their navels. They soon landed with a bang in the middle of the entrance hall. Luckily for them it was empty so they were able to make it down to Severus' quarters without anyone seeing Harry. When they walked into the sitting room through they did have to hide Harry. Someone was trying to call through so Harry hid behind the couch while Sev answered the floo.

"Snape!" Harry heard George Weasley's voice yell. "You've got some explaining to do."

"What do you mean George?" Severus asked, sitting down in front of the fire.

"Well just the fact that you've been lying to the entire wizarding world for the last five and a half years."

"I really have no idea what you're talking about George. Would you care to explain what you mean?"

"I'm talking about Hailie and Liam and how you've been telling everyone that they're Draco's kids when really they're Harry's. Care to explain that one?"

"And where'd you hear that?"

"From…" George began but suddenly stopped. He looked like he had just been hit with a memory spell. Ron glared down at Harry who just gave him an innocent look.

"George are you okay?" Severus asked the dazed floating head.

"Did you need something Snape?"

"No. I was just calling to tell you that we're back from New York."

"Alright then. Fred and I will see you around then. Bye." George's head disappeared from the fire and Severus turned to face Harry.

"Harry care to explain how he knows the truth already?"

"Um…Hailie and I stopped by their place to say hi yesterday and I told them." Harry answered then tried to hide behind the couch again.

"I'm not mad at you Harry. I was just shocked that they knew. Come here." Severus opened his arms to Harry and he crawled over and leaned against Severus' chest.

"When can we open our birthday presents?" Liam whined.

"In a minute. Go sit down on the couch and we'll bring your present out here to you." Severus answered while getting up off the floor. "Oh Hermione could you ward the fireplace so no one can disturb us anymore?"

"Sure." Hermione carefully warded the fireplace then sat down with Ron across from the twins.

"Here are yours Hailie." Harry placed a stack of gifts in front of Hailie.

"And these are for you Liam." Severus placed his stack in front of Liam.

Both of the twins began ripping into their gifts. By the time they had finished opening all their gifts they were surrounded by wrapping paper. Severus quickly banished it all so everyone could see what the twins had gotten. Both of their piles were similar. They both got lots of books related to each of their interests. The only difference between the two piles was really the potions kit on the top of Liam's pile.

"Thank you daddy. Thank you dad. Thank you Uncle Dray. Thank you Aunt 'Mione. Thank you Uncle Ron." Hailie and Liam both said as they hugged each person.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I just have a few start of term announcements to make before we are all befuddled by the wonderful feast. Our dear Groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher Rubeus Hagrid has decided to retire to pursue other interests. Also Professor Malfoy has decided to take the year off from teaching so he can spend more time with his family. Now I just have one last thing to say. Huffersnuff.

"Thank you and enjoy the feast." Albus sat down and the food appeared on all the tables.

At the back of the Great Hall, standing under an invisibility cloak, were Harry, Sev and their twins. They had stayed at the castle to hear Albus' start of term feast. Once he had finished and sat down, Harry pulled out their portkey and they left for the Borrow. They arrived just as Charlie was shutting the door behind himself and Draco. Harry knew that they needed to wait a few minutes to let the first shock of the evening settle in before they made their appearance. They decided to sit down on the garden wall and wait. Inside the house Charlie Weasley was leading Draco into the kitchen where he thought his mum would be waiting.

"We're here mum." Charlie called up the stairs when he found the kitchen was empty.

Molly came rushing down the stairs but stopped when she reached the bottom and saw who her son had his arm around. "Hello Mr. Malfoy. What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?"

"Mum, I'd like you to meet my fiancé Draco Malfoy." Charlie told his mum proudly, tightening his grip on Draco's waist.

"Arthur! Could you come into the kitchen please?" Molly yelled.

"What's wrong Molly dear?" Arthur asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Ask your son. I'm going upstairs to get a headache remedy." Molly replied pointing over at Charlie before head back up the stairs.

"Charlie what's going on? Hello Mr. Malfoy." Arthur then finally took in how the two were standing and sat down.

"Dad. This is my fiancé Draco Malfoy. We've been dating for the last four years and are planning on getting married this Christmas."

"But he's married to Severus. How can you have been dating for the last four years if he and Severus have been married for five and a half years?"

"I'll explain everything once the rest of the guests get here. It'll be easier that way." Draco replied. "Just know that I love your son very much and Severus has known about this the entire time." Molly then came back down the stairs.

"Ronald! Get in here." She screamed and Ron came running.

"What is it mum?" Ron asked calmly.

"Where are your guests? It's almost time for dinner."

"Albus made them stay at the castle to hear his start of term speech but they should be here any minute." Just then there was a knock at the back door. "That's probably them. Well someone let them in. It's cold out side and I don't want my godchildren freezing to death."

"I'll let them in." Draco carefully removed himself from Charlie's arms and went to open the door. "Oh Sev. Glad you could make it. Albus didn't give you much trouble did he?" He then leaned closer to whisper into his ear. "Where's Harry and the twins?"

"They're right behind me under the cloak. Harry wanted to have true shock power." Severus whispered back then raised his voice so everyone could hear him. "You'd think I'd miss getting to have dinner with my godson's fiancé's family. Thank you for inviting us into your home Molly. My children and their father should be here any minute." Severus then shut the door behind himself.

"It's so good to see you again Severus." Ron greeted him. "Did Albus keep them longer then expected?"

"No the twins were just nervous about meeting their family so their father is calming them down." Just then their was another knock at the door. "I'll let them in."

"Hey. Sorry we're late." Harry told Severus before giving him a kiss. No one else in the kitchen could see him yet but they could hear his voice.

"Come on in. Everyone's waiting to meet you." Severus then stepped to the side so that everyone in the kitchen could see who was at the door.

"Harry!" Molly gasped. "Is that really Harry?"

"Yeah it's really me." Harry walked over to Molly so she could give him a hug. He couldn't hug her since he was hold the twins. "Oh and these our my two children Liam Severin and Hailie Lillian Faye." Harry kissed them both on the forehead before setting them down on the floor and giving Molly a proper hug.

"Oh Harry. We've missed you so much." Molly began to cry as she hugged Harry.

"I've missed you all too. Where are the others? I want to see my niece Marie." Harry began walking towards the sitting room where he figured everyone would be. He was right and his entrance was followed by a lot of screams and running. "Hey everyone. I'm back!"

"Oh 'Arry. Where 'ave you been 'iding?" Fleur asked as she kissed both his cheeks.

"I've been in New York City for the past five and a half years. I'll tell you all the entire story over dinner but right now I just want to see Marie. Where is my little niece?"

"She's right here." Bill called from the couch. He was the only one who hadn't gotten up to greet Harry cause he was busy changing his daughter's diaper. Harry went over to the couch so Bill wouldn't have to move to far.

"Oh Bill she's beautiful." Harry gently caressed the girl's silky reddish blonde hair.

"We think so too."

"Dinner's ready." Molly called from the kitchen so they all returned there and took their seat around the table. After they were all seated and had filled their plates Arthur turned to Draco.

"So Draco you said you'd explain what's going on between you and my second eldest son once everyone got here." Arthur said, glaring down the table to where Draco and Charlie were sitting.

"I think that Harry should explain why he left then I'll explain my part." Draco replied. "Come on Harry tell them all why you had to leave five and a half years ago."

"Alright Dray." Harry took a sip of his water before beginning his tale. "The day I went to the ministry to witness Percy receiving the dementors kiss someone drained all my magic from me. Albus and Poppy discovered this when I got back to the castle that day. Albus modified Poppy's memory so she wouldn't remember ever seeing me that afternoon then he took me to an apartment he owned in New York City. It wasn't safe for me to stay at Hogwarts until we figured out how I had lost my magic and then found a way to get it back. It took Draco, Severus and Albus until earlier this week to finally find a way to restore my magic. They never did figure out how I lost it in the first place but it doesn't really matter anymore. All that matters is that they found a way to bring me back to my family and friends." Harry took another sip of his water then turned back to Draco. "You can explain the rest better then I can Dray."

"Too true. Alright so two months after Harry left Sev was getting sick all the time so I took him to see Poppy. She did some test and found out that Sev was a little over two months pregnant. He ran off to Albus' office to try and convince him to bring Harry back. After a lot of talking we agreed that it really wasn't safe for Harry, Sev or the babies for Harry to come back until he had his magic again. That's when we came up with the idea for me and Sev to get married. We only got married so I could protect Sev and the twins from the ministry and so I could protect him magically. A few months after the twins were born Charlie and I ran into each other in Diagon Alley. We had lunch and found we really liked each other. We started meeting once a week as friends and got to know each other better. On the twins first birthday I invited him back to Hogwarts to meet the twins and so Sev and I could explain the situation to him. We started to date after that then last month Charlie asked me to marry him and I said yes.

"At that time Sev and I were really close to restoring Harry's magic so I knew that Harry would be back and my marriage to Sev would end soon. We didn't set a date for the wedding until just earlier this week. We had to set a date because Poppy told me some news that made it important for us to set a date. Sev and I were going to file the needed paperwork to end our marriage once we got back from vacation but we didn't need to since we have Harry back. Harry is the real father to Sev's twins and the minute he got his magic back my marriage to Sev ended." Draco explained. "Any other questions?"

"Why didn't anyone ever tell us any of this before and what happened to cause you to set a date before you knew Harry was coming back?" Molly asked.

"Well Albus felt that the less people who knew the whole truth the safer Harry would be. Harry didn't even know he was a father until three days ago. To answer your second question two days before we left for New York I went to see Poppy cause I'd been feeling sick lately. She told me I'm three months pregnant. Charlie and I are going to have a son in about six months." Draco answered.

"Oh my god. Really?" Ginny squealed and Draco and Charlie nodded. "I'm so happy for you guys."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Albus was standing at the front of the great hall Monday morning waiting for all the students to quite down. The entire hall was in an uproar because the Daily Prophet had gotten a hold of some pictures of Harry out with Liam and Hailie over the weekend. They also had gotten some pictures of Draco and Charlie out looking at baby clothes together. Rita Skeeter of course had to write a huge story about the pictures and funny enough Severus came out as the victim in some huge scheme put together by Harry, Draco and Charlie. Harry, Draco and Charlie found Rita's article hilarious.

"Thank you." Albus said once the hall finally quieted down. "Now I'm pretty sure you've all heard that Harry Potter is back so my first announcement will be fairly short. Mr. Potter has agreed to take over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position for the year." Everyone in the hall cheered. "Yes I'm very excited that he agreed to take the position. Now the second announcement is also quite short. My dear friend Charlie Weasley has agreed to take over the groundskeeper and Care of Magical creatures positions. Now Professor Potter and Professor Weasley would like to each say a few words." Albus sat back down.

"We just had a few things to say about Mrs. Skeeter's article in the Daily Prophet then you can get back to your breakfast. First we'd like to say that Professor Snape was not a victim in some insane plot thought up by us and Professor Malfoy. Secondly I did not run away so I wouldn't have to take my NEWTs during my seventh year. If you want the true story about why I left you'll have to read next month's Quibbler. And lastly…" Harry stated then stepped aside so Charlie could speak.

"Lastly I was not the cause of Professor Snape and Professor Malfoy ending their marriage. Thank you for your time." Charlie sat back down.

Two months after the new term began Harry started to get sick all the time. At first he thought he had just caught something from the twins but after two weeks of throwing up every morning Severus told him to go see Poppy. Harry was able to evade going to see Poppy for another week before Draco finally dragged him into her office after classes.

"Poppy. You've got to look over Professor Potter here. He's been throwing up every morning for the past three weeks. I think he might be pregnant." Draco explained as he forced Harry down onto his bed.

"Alright Harry. Lay back and we'll see if Draco is right or not. Draco you will need to step outside. I don't want there to be any interference with my test." Poppy stated and Draco went to wait outside in the hall. "Alright Harry. Tell me what's been going on."

"Well about four weeks ago I began to feel really sick every morning when I woke up. For the first few days I just felt bad but then I started to throw up every morning. Sev told me I should come see you last week but I didn't think anything was wrong with me. Draco cornered me after class today and dragged me here. I'm fine Poppy. I just have some little stomach bug that's all. It'll just go away on it's own." Harry tried to get off the bed but Poppy pushed him back down.

"You're not going anywhere until I get a look at you Harry." Poppy quickly pulled her wand out and ran a pregnancy test on Harry. "Well it looks like Draco was right Harry. You're almost three months pregnant. Congratulations."

"I'm pregnant?"

"Yep and it looks like you're gonna have a little girl. I'm gonna go let Draco back in then he can take you back down to your quarters so you can tell your family the good news." Poppy left the shocked Harry sitting on his bed sputtering. "Come on back in Draco. You were right."

"I knew it. Thanks Poppy. So is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl." Poppy replied then took a good look at Draco. "Draco I'd like to run a quick test on you before I let you go see Harry. Is that alright?"

"What kind of test Poppy?" Draco began to get nervous.

"I want to run a test for multiples on you. With male pregnancies if the man is carrying two or more children of the same sex you can't tell until the sixth month. You look to me like you're probably carrying more then one baby so I want to test." Poppy explained while lead Draco to the nearest bed. "Just lay down and I'll do the test. It'll only take a second." Poppy pointed her wand at Draco's large stomach causing it to glow blue then split into two balls of blue light. "Congratulations Draco it's twins."

"Twins?" Draco groaned. "Great just what Hogwarts needs, another set of Weasley twins running around. And they'll probably be identical too. Well Molly sure will love this."

"I bet she will. Now you should probably go take Harry back down to his quarters before Severus begins to worry about him."

"Alright Poppy." Draco got off the bed and went to get Harry. "Come on Harry. We've got to go tell Sev the great news."

"What about my classes Dray? We've still got six months of school left and in another two or three months I won't be able to do magic anymore."

"Don't worry about it Harry. I'll take over your classes for you after I have my babies and if you start to lose your magic before then I'm sure that Albus will figure something else out. Now lets go tell Sev the good news." Draco half dragged Harry back down to their quarters. "Sev! Charlie! We're back and Harry and I both have news to share with you guys."

"Oh my darling dragon. I've missed you." Charlie greeted Draco with a kiss.

"You finally decided to go see Poppy brat?" Sev asked as a way of greeting.

"Yes I dragged him to see her today and she told both of us some great news." Draco replied.

"So what's this great news then?" Charlie pulled Draco down on to the couch with him.

"I'm pregnant." Harry answered with a grin. The shock had finally warn off. "And it's a girl."

"We're having another baby?" Sev gasped before pulling Harry down into a passionate kiss.

"So what's your great news my dragon?" Charlie asked while Harry and Sev were still in their lip lock.

"I'm pregnant with twins. We're gonna have two boys."

"What?" Harry screamed.

"Poppy explained to me today that with male pregnancies if a man is pregnant with two or more babies of the same sex you can't tell until the sixth month. She decided to run a test and found out I was pregnant with twin boys."

"Great just what Hogwarts needs. Another set of Weasley twins running around." Severus groaned.

"That's what I said when Poppy told me."

The week after Harry found out he was pregnant and Draco found out he was carrying twins they were all gathered at the Borrow. Severus had decided that he and Harry should get married before Harry had their baby so he and Harry were getting married at the Borrow with Charlie and Draco. It did make sending out invitations easier since everyone they wanted to invite had already been invited. Dumbledore was more then pleased to perform two ceremonies in the same day and Molly was so pleased that Harry wanted to get married at her house.

"Harry can you help me with my robe? I can't seem to be able to button it over my belly." Draco whined as he and Harry were getting ready.

"Hold still Dray." Harry helped Draco button his robe then finished putting his own robe on. "So how do I look?"

"Better then me. You're so lucky you're only three months pregnant instead of six like me. I look so fat in these."

"You do not look fat Dray. You look healthily pregnant with twins. Now sit down so I can fix your hair." Harry pushed Draco down into a chair and did his hair for him.

"Alright now to do your hair." Draco switched places with Harry. Just as he was finishing Harry's hair there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Oh you guys look wonderful." Hermione exclaimed. "Albus says that it's time for us to start."

"Thanks 'Mione." Harry replied then he and Draco followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen. Hermione continued on outside while Harry and Draco waited for Charlie and Severus to come down.

When Charlie and Severus came down they each took the arm of their intended and led them outside to the garden. The garden at the Borrow was full of chairs filled with Weasleys, Professors, and friends of Harry, Draco, Charlie and Severus. Albus stood at the front of the group with Ron, Bill and Liam standing on his right side and Hermione, Ginny and Hailie standing on his left. They were all dressed in their finest dress robes and the girls were all holding flowers. Charlie and Draco walked down the aisle first and Harry and Severus followed them.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness to these two couples as they are joined together in marriage. We will be starting with Charlie and Draco. Charlie, Draco please turn towards each other and join hands." Albus began then placed his wand over their joined hands. "Draco repeat after me. I Draco, take thee Charlie to be my husband."

"I Draco, take thee Charlie to be my husband."

"I pledge my love, magic and soul to you from this day forward."

"I pledge my love, magic and soul to you from this day forward." As Draco said these words a silver light flowed from Albus' wand and wrapped around Draco and Charlie's hands.

"Now Charlie. I Charlie, take thee Draco to be my husband."

"I Charlie, take thee Draco to be my husband."

"I pledge my love, magic and soul to you from this day forward."

"I pledge my love, magic and soul to you from this day forward." When Charlie finished speaking a golden light flowed from Albus' wand and wrapped around his and Draco's hands. When the two bands of light joined they sunk into their skin.

"May no man try and separate these two men. They have been bound to each other heart, magic and soul and no one can come between them." Albus stated then turned to Harry and Severus. "Turn towards each other and join hands." He repeated the same thing he'd done before. "Harry repeat after me. I Harry, take thee Severus as my husband."

"I Harry, take thee Severus as my husband."

"I pledge my love, magic and soul to you from this day forward."

"I pledge my love, magic and soul to you from this day forward." When Harry finished speaking a green light flowed from Albus' wand and wrapped around his and Severus' hands.

"I Severus, take thee Harry as my husband."

"I Severus, take thee Harry as my husband."

"I pledge my love, magic and soul to you from this day forward."

"I pledge my love, magic and soul to you from this day forward." As Severus finished speaking a silver light flowed from Albus' wand and wrapped around his and Harry's hands before sinking into their skin.

"May no man try and separate these two men. They have been bound to each other heart, magic and soul and no one can come between them." Albus stated once more then turned both couples to face their assembled guests. "I now present to you The Weasleys and the Potter-Snapes."

Three months after the wedding Draco was in the hospital wing giving birth to his sons. Since he had some problems during his last month of pregnancy the twins were being born by caesarian. It only took twenty minute from the time he walked in until both of his sons were brought out into the world. They both had full heads of strawberry blonde hair and piecing blue eyes. It was still too early to really see if they'd be identical or not but Draco was pretty sure they would be.

"So what are their names Dray?" Harry asked as he held one of the little boys.

"Well you're holding Seifer Leon and Sev is holding Axel Charlus." Draco replied.

"How can you tell them apart so easily Dray?"

"I just can. You'll soon learn to tell them apart."

Three more months later and two days after the school year ended Harry gave birth to two little girls. He had found out the day after Draco had given birth that he was also having twins. Harry didn't have any problems during his pregnancy and was only in labor for three hours. He was lucky that his two girls weren't identical like Draco's twins were but they still looked more a like then Liam and Hailie did. They both had dark black hair but their eyes were their own. One of them had dark green eyes that were nearly black and the other had bright green eyes.

"So Harry what are their names?" Ron asked as he picked up the baby with the bright green eyes.

"That's Kairi Arwen and 'Mione's holding Olette Rose."

"Oh those are such pretty names Harry." Hermione exclaimed.

"Thanks 'Mione. Do you guys mind if I take a little nap now? I'm exhausted."

"Go right ahead Harry. We'll take care of the babies while you rest."


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Eleven Years Later_

"I can't believe Kairi and Olette are already starting at Hogwarts. It seems like only yesterday that they were born. Why do they grow up so fast?" Harry asked as they saw off their four children at the train. Hailie and Liam were starting their sixth year at Hogwarts while Kairi and Olette were starting their first year. Seifer and Axel were also starting their first year along with Bill and Fleur's second eldest daughter Gwendolyn. Marie their eldest daughter was also about to start at Hogwarts as a third year. She had chosen to attend Beauxbatons for her first two years of schooling.

Hailie and Liam had both been sorted into Slytherin as first years. Severus was very proud of his two eldest children for being sorted into his house. When they were in their second year they both made the house team. Hailie as a chaser and Liam as a seeker. They had won the quidditch and house cups ever since. Severus was getting used to having both in his office and could only hope that Slytherin's winning streak would continue until his last child graduated. He was sure that Kairi and Olette would also be sorted into Slytherin.

"I don't know Harry. They just do." Severus replied to his husband. "At least we'll still get to see them everyday."

"I know Sev. Come on lets get back to the castle." Harry said as the train pulled out of sight.

"Sounds like a good idea." Severus pulled out their portkey and it took them straight to their quarters in the Hogwarts dungeons.

"How many hours until they get here Sev?"

"About six hours until the first years reach the castle to be sorted."

"Okay. Well I promised 'Mione I'd come by to help her with the triplets. Do you wanna come with me?"

"I've got some potions to take up to Poppy first then I'll come by and help you guys."

"Alright Sev. I'll see you in a little while." Harry gave him a kiss then flooed up to Hermione and Ron's quarters. "'Mione. I'm here."

"Hey Harry." Hermione came walking out of the nursery with a baby monitor in her hand. "They're asleep right now but they'll probably be up in another hour or two."

"Alright. Do you need my help with anything while they sleep?"

"Could you just watch them while I take a shower?"

"You look like you could use a relaxing bath instead of a shower. You should take a bath. I'll be fine by myself with the triplets for a few hours."

"Are you sure Harry?"

"I'm sure now go." Harry took the baby monitor out of her hand and pushed her into the bathroom. "And don't come out of there for at least an hour."

Once he heard Hermione running the bath water he went into the nursery to check on the triplets. They were still sleeping so he sat down in the rocking chair and just watched them sleep. He really did miss having babies around. He and Sev had wanted more kids but neither of them could keep a pregnancy after Kairi and Olette were born. Harry was beginning to get lost in his thought when one of the babies began to cry. He quickly pulled himself out of his thought and went to pick up his crying godson.

"Shh. It's ok Sirius. Uncle Harry's right here." He slowly began rocking little Sirius in his arms. Sirius stopped crying the minute he was picked up and just stared up at Harry with his big brown eyes. "Good morning little pup."

Sirius yawned before giving Harry one of his winning smiles. "You know pup. You're gonna be such a heartbreaker when you get older if you keep smiling at people like that." Sirius smiled again. "You don't care. My godfather would be proud. You know you were named after my godfather Sirius Black. He was a good man even if your uncle Sev didn't think so."

"I knew that he was a good man even if I never told him so." Severus whispered from the door. "Where's Hermione?"

"I told her to take a long relaxing bath while I watch the triplets."

"That was nice of you. Do you want me to take Sirius for you? It looks like the other two are waking up as well." Harry nodded and handed little Sirius to Sev.

"Oh good morning Remus." Harry picked up his other godson then reached down and picked up his goddaughter. "Good morning Jamie." They both stopped crying the minute Harry picked them up and looked at him with their mismatched eyes. Remus had brown eyes just like his brother while Jamie had Hazel-Blue eyes like his father. All three of them had curly reddish brown hair that was the perfect mix of both their parents.

"When's Ron supposed to be back?" Severus asked.

"He should be back tonight before the feast."

Harry and Severus spent four hours with Hermione and the triplets before Ron got back. He had gotten into the Auror program two years after Harry had returned and was now working in the special forces unit. He'd been sent on a two week mission to Bulgaria to track down a group of neo-Death Eaters. It had been a successful mission and he actual had gotten sometime to visit with Viktor Krum before having to return home.

Harry spent the last hour and a half before the students would be arriving in his study reading some Dickens. Severus spent his time in the lab helping to restock Poppy's stores for the hospital wing. Finally it was time for them to go to the great hall for the start of term feast. The first of the students were trickling in when they arrived and they saw Hailie and Liam sitting down at the Slytherin table. It was nearly thirty minutes later when Hermione walked through the doors with the first years behind her. She quickly lined them up and set the sorting hat on it's stool.

After the hat did it's song it was time for the sorting to begin. Harry tuned out most of the names until Hermione finally came to the P's.

"Parkinson, Mandy" Hermione called and a small brown haired girl with a pug nose walked up to the stool and put the hat on.

"Gryffindor" The hat yelled right after it hit the girl's head. She quickly mad her way over to the cheering Gryffindor table.

"Potter-Snape, Kairi" Hermione called next and Kairi stepped forward to take the hat. The hat took a few minutes thinking before it announced it's decision.

"Ravenclaw" Kairi took off the hat and went to take a seat at the Ravenclaw table.

"Potter-Snape, Olette." Olette then stepped forward but before the hat even touched her head it screamed.

"Slytherin." Olette quickly went to join her brother and sister at the Slytherin table.

"I'm glad at least one of them made it into my house but Ravenclaw isn't so bad." Severus whispered to Harry.

"I'm glad that Kairi made it into Ravenclaw. She'll do great there but I am a little sad that none of our children made it into Gryffindor." Harry whispered back then returned his attention to the sorting since the W's were coming up.

"Weasley, Axel." Axel put on the hat and it quickly called it's decision.

"Ravenclaw." He went and joined Kairi at the Ravenclaw table.

"Weasley, Gwendolyn." Gwen walked forward and took the hat.

"Ravenclaw" She joined her two cousins at the Ravenclaw table.

"Weasley, Marie." Marie took the hat and was about to put it on when it screamed it's decision.

"Gryffindor." Marie put the hat back on the stool and went to sit with the Gryffindors. Harry did a little mental cheer for her making it into Gryffindor.

"Weasley, Seifer." Seifer put the hat on and had to sit their for almost five minutes before the hat finally decided.

"Slytherin." Seifer quickly made his way to the Slytherin table as Hermione picked up the hat and stool and put them away.

"At least Marie made it into Gryffindor."

"Don't worry Harry. Your son will probably be a Gryffindor but knowing our luck it'll probably be your sons in Gryffindor." Severus whispered to Harry then stood up to give his start of term speech. Harry just stared at him through his entire speech trying to understand what he's just said. Just as Severus was finishing his speech and sitting back down it finally clicked.

"You're pregnant?" Harry screamed making all four of his kids cheer.

"Yes Harry I am and I've know for nearly two months now but I wanted to wait until I reached the fifth month to tell you. Poppy says that it's still too early to tell but she has a feeling it's gonna be twins."

Four months later Severus gave birth to three healthy baby boys. He and Harry named them Cedric, William and Evan. Cedric and Evan both had Harry's green eyes while William had black eyes. William and Evan had dark red hair like Hailie while Cedric had black hair like the rest of the Potter-Snape children. Harry was sure that at least one of his sons would make it into Gryffindor once they started at Hogwarts in a little over eleven more years.


End file.
